Always and Forever
by Original Awesome Girl
Summary: This is what I think should happen in The Originals based on the pilot episode. Pairings: Klaus and Hayley(Klayley), Katherine and Elijah(Kalijah), and Rebekah and Marcel(Rebel). Enjoy!
1. New Suprises

**A/N: _I do not own The Originals. _Also, the whole story is told in Hayley's POV.**

What was happening? I kept repeated Klaus' words in my head, _Kill her and the baby. See if I care._ I let the tears fall; I can't hold them in any longer. Klaus doesn't give a care in the world about me, but I think I thought that, for a very small moment, that maybe the witches were right. Maybe I was stupid enough to believe that, for once, he would care about something: his baby. I thought about everything he said he said to me; the way he made me feel. No! Stop it, Hayley! You can't do this! I thought back to when he had listened to the baby's heartbeat. He shared a connection with me. I felt it. He felt it. Then, he let it go.

Elijah looked at me; he watched the tears stream down my face. I looked up at him. "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you." He said. I tried to smile, but I failed. He noticed this. "Niklaus will come around, Hayley." I shook my head. He turned to the witches. "I'll be back with Niklaus. Nobody touches the girl." Elijah said, sternly. I knew that Elijah was the only one willing to protect me.

"Okay, I'm outta here." I said to the witches. "Oh, no you don't. You are not going anywhere." Sophie said. "Let's get something straight here. You kidnapped me and I am going outside just to get some fresh air." I said. "Okay, fine, go. Now, before I change my mind." Sophie said, reluctantly. I quickly ran out the door, not really knowing where to look for the Mikaelson brothers. Well, half-brothers.

I walked down Bourbon Street, not really knowing where to look. That's when I heard them. I quickly ducked into an alley.

"They are manipulating me, Elijah. I will not stand for it." "So? What if they're manipulating you? If you join them, this girl and her baby- your baby, Niklaus- live. Pleas, Niklaus." "Alright. I'll do it." "Niklaus, you're making the right decision."

Quietly, I walked back to the cave, my head filled with relief, yet, at the same time confusion. Why did Klaus agree to join the witches so easily? Maybe he really cared about me. Maybe he thinks about that night just as much as I do. I can't do this! Klaus doesn't love you, Hayley! Forget about it! I let the tears out again. I didn't care that I was in front of the witches, I just let it out.

I didn't sleep to good last night. Cave rock is not exactly the most comfortable. Not to mention the fact that I cried myself to sleep. All I could think about was how the witches wanted to kill me and my baby.

"We are going to join you." A voice said. I turned around and saw Elijah. "Come on, Hayley. Come with me." I smiled, inwardly. He cares. Klaus really cares. My heart swooned.

"Here we are." Elijah said "Your room is upstairs, next to Niklaus's" I walked into my room. The furniture was beautiful wood. The bed had red sheets and a beige and red quilt. On the bed was a white nightgown. There was a closet that I walked over to. On the inside, there was an entire wardrobe of clothes. I know who bought them- Klaus. There was a private bathroom attached to my room. I was grateful for that. I quickly changed into the nightgown, after taking a quick shower, as insisted by Elijah. The bathroom was fully stocked with everything any girl would want. But I'm not that girl. I want to be independent. I got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Around two A.M., I woke up to yelling. "Where is she!?" Klaus yelled. "Calm down, brother. And yes, she's upstairs." I heard them walking up the stairs. "Don't wake her, Niklaus." "I just want to talk to her." "She won't want to talk to you, right now." "I want to see her, Elijah."

He and Elijah opened the door and stared at me. I sat up further in bed. "I would just like to get some sleep, tonight." I smiled and I thought Klaus smiled back at me. "We'll talk in the morning, love." He came over and gave me a hug. They left the room.

That night, I fell asleep, dreaming about Klaus. I imagined him softly kissing me. I could just imagine his soft lips colliding with mine. I woke up, sweating and panting. I looked over and saw Klaus standing there, watching me sleep. "I see you can't get enough of me, Little Wolf." And just like that, he was up next to me, pinning me down on the bed, and kissed me. He was so gentle, yet so rough at the same time. He pushed me down and kissed my neck. I moaned in pleasure. "Little Wolf, I will never hurt you." He whispered. I smiled into the kiss and deepened it. I moved my hands down to his shirt hem. I quickly pulled it off. His grasped mine and ripped it off. He kissed me hard and passionately. "What the hell are you doing!?" Elijah exclaimed from the hallway. Oh, no. We were going to be in a lot of trouble.


	2. The Argument

"Okay, now that you calmed down, WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?" Oh boy, Elijah was mad. This is just what I needed. So, I just sat there, silently. I found that the silent treatment works quite well. Not ignorance, but just not speaking. Works every time. When neither Klaus or I spoke, Elijah got up and started pacing around the room. So, the way I see it, I have two options. 1: I can start at the beginning and tell the story. Or, 2: I can run for it. Okay, option 2 is not the best, considering I'm in a house with the most dangerous creatures on Earth, who both have vampire speed.

I'd be lying if I said this isn't the weirdest situation of my life. I mean, I'm just a werewolf who slept with the Original Hybrid, I'm pregnant with some magical, miracle baby, and I'm in a fairly large argument with the only remaining Original brothers. No, nothing out of the ordinary here. I guess some people would call this crazy, but I'm actually a little scared that this is semi-normal for me.

"What do you want to know, brother?" Klaus finally spoke up. Elijah turned and looked at him, raising his eyebrows. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!" "About what?" "YOU AND HAYLEY!" Klaus shot me a look, and then turned back to Elijah. Elijah looked at him is disbelief. "10 MINUTES AGO?" "Oh, that. Right." See, the thing about me and Klaus is that we can just shrug something off. We don't talk about it unless one of us brings it up. Apparently, Elijah is not the same way. Elijah sighed in frustration. "Hayley and I were just having a little fun, right, love?" Klaus replied, smiling at me behind Elijah's back. "Right." I said. Now was my chance to get out of here. "Well," I said, getting up, "It's, like, three in the morning. I'm going back to bed." "Oh, no. You are not going anywhere, young lady." Elijah said sternly. This sent Klaus and I into a fit of laughter. You know, that laugh when you can't breathe? Yeah, that one. "WHAT?" Elijah yelled. Oh gosh. This is awesome! "Young… lady…?" "What… what are you… my dad…?" Klaus and I said at the same time, trying to gulp in as much air as possible. I grabbed my water bottle off of the living room table and drank as much as I could, between laughs and gasping for air.

Finally, Elijah broke down. "That's it! I'm calling Rebekah!" Klaus and I just laughed harder. "Ooh, I'm so scared." Klaus said, sarcastically. "You two are going to be in so much trouble!" "Stop treating us like we're five!" I said, barely able to contain my laughter. I looked at Klaus. He was laughing so hard, his face was turning red. "Well, you're acting like you're five!" He shouted back. "Elijah, lighten up! It's three A.M. and I know I'm kind of slap-happy here." I managed once I was finally able to control my laughs and breathing again. Both brothers looked at me, weirdly.

"Slap- Happy?" Klaus asked. "Yeah. There are four stages you go through when you're tired. 1: Grumpy and cranky all the time. 2: Slap- Happy. That's where everything is funny and you start to go a little crazy. 3: I don't know if it has a name, but you can't control about 90% of what you do. You're awake, but you have no control. And 4: You pass out from exhaustion." "Is that why you're smiling like an idiot?" Elijah asked me. "The slap-happy effects kick in pretty fast." I replied. "Okay, I think we should continue this lovely conversation in the morning, don't you think, Little Wolf?" Klaus asked. "Agreed." And he walked me upstairs to my room.

I slept well that night. I knew I would be well- protected with the Mikaelson brothers. Well, at least if we didn't kill each other in an argument about who's more responsible. I looked out my window at the moon. Great. It's going to be a full moon shortly, and everybody knows-everybody that believes in werewolves- that werewolves can't turn when they're pregnant. At least I get a break from the excruciating pain of my bones cracking. Man, that hurts!

I thought about regular dogs. What would it be like? Like, staying in wolf form all the time? I had two dogs, Duchess and Abby. My ex-adoptive mom allowed me to have dogs, and they became my best friends. I don't know whatever happened to them. When I triggered my werewolf gene, I left them with Cindy, a good werewolf friend of mine. Tears filled up my eyes, but I wiped them away. I'd done more crying lately than I had in years.

I cried a little longer, and then it stopped. And, just like that, I drifted off to sleep, knowing everything was going to be fine.


	3. The Meetings

I rushed to the bathroom as a wave of nausea swept over my body. Great, it's only been a month since I found out I was pregnant, and I'm already getting sick. This is going to be a long pregnancy. I kneeled on the floor, throwing up in the toilet. Gosh I hate this feeling. I felt a warm hand on my back. I turned around on a break. There was Klaus, he pulled back my hair and rubbed my back with his other hand. "Are you alright, Hayley?" "I think" I was cut off by another wave of throw up. I puked into the toilet. "It's alright, Little Wolf. It's alright." When it ceased for a moment, I smiled at Klaus. "I think it's normal, Little Wolf." I hugged him before feeling the need to be bent over the toilet, again. "Do you need anything, Hayley, love?" "Water, please." I managed before going back to puking my guts out. Klaus had only been gone for a few minutes when I started to throw up blood.

"Here's the water, love." He took one look at me puking my guts out, before immediately saying "What happened, Hayley? Are you alright?" "I can't stop. Normally when I get sick, I don't puke blood! What is wrong with me?" I cried into his shoulder. He rubbed my back. "Wait, don't touch me there!" I said before turning around to the toilet and throwing up blood again. "I'm so sorry, love. Okay, okay, here's what we're going to do. You drink this water and hold it down." He picked me up and sat me down on the counter so that my back was against the wall. He put the glass of water to my lips and I drank it, quickly. Then, he bit his wrist and made me drink some of his blood. Then the doorbell rang. He pulled his wrist away and I said "Are you going to get that?" "Elijah will get it. Now that you've stopped, let's get you to bed." He said and picked me up bridal style and carried me back to my bed. He tucked me in, giving me a kiss on the forehead, and left.

As I was falling asleep, I heard voices downstairs. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here!?" Klaus yelled. "Brother, relax!" That was Elijah. Then, there was a lot of voices yelling. I woke up at some point in the middle of the night. I looked up to see a woman standing in the doorway. I screamed so loud! I hate that woman!

…

I woke up, recounting the events from last night. I thought I saw… "Aaaahhhh!" I screamed when I sat up in bed and there, sitting on the armchair in my bedroom, was Katherine Pierce. The woman who tried to kill me was sitting in my bedroom. Klaus rushed in, (When did he become so protective?), worried. "Katerina, you're lucky I'm letting you stay here. Stay away from Hayley. She clearly does not want to see you." "Fine." She said in exasperation as she left.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I hissed at Klaus. "Okay, so remember last week when Elijah disappeared?" "Yeah." "Well, he went to Mystic Falls and came back with Ms. Pierce." "And why are you letting her stay here?" "Remember how upset Elijah was the first night you stayed here?" I nodded. "He would be a hundred times worse if I kicked Katerina out." "So she has to stay?" I asked a little pouty. "If it upsets you, she will go." "No, no. As long as she doesn't try and hurt me or our baby, she can stay."

Klaus gently kissed me as he caressed my belly. He left a trail of kisses across my forehead. All was well in the house. For now.

…

I woke up to another morning of yelling. Seriously, how big are the lungs of these people? I quickly threw on a pink sweater and black jeans. I brushed my hair, washed my face, and walked downstairs. "Okay, what's the big idea?" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen. "Why the shouting, Hayley?" The most annoying, Katherine asked. "Why? Why! Because I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in three months! That's why!" Everyone looked a little disrupted by my yelling. "Little Wolf, why don't you come with me and we'll put you to sleep." Katherine sat on the counter, giggling. Halfway up the stairs I was so tired, I didn't think I could walk any further. And so, I tripped a little on the step. I grabbed my water bottle from my bag and took a big gulp. Then, I poured some on my face. Well, that's better, I'm no longer tired.

That's when I felt it. It was like my stomach dropped. The baby's first kick! I spun around to look at Klaus, who just looked at me in awe. "The baby's first kick." I said, happily. "Amazing!" He smiled. "You wanna feel it?" I asked him. He reached out from behind me and pulled his arm around me so that his hand was touching my belly. The baby kicked four more times. My hand was on top of his and he still hadn't removed his hand from me. Then, he pulled me close to him and kissed me. He kissed me softly and gently and picked me up in his arms. He carried me to my bedroom and gently sat me down on the bed. We kissed more passionately, and he pulled my shirt off. And I pulled off his. He kissed me harder, and I gladly reciprocated.

"WHAT THE HELL?" a voice yelled from the hallway. "Can we get a lock?" I asked Klaus as we sat up. In the doorway stood Katherine, Elijah, and some blonde chick. "Who the hell are you?" I asked the girl. "I'm… Rebekah." She said, hesitantly. "Elijah and Nik's sister. And you are?" Before I had a chance to reply, Klaus cut in. "She is the woman carrying my child. Now, can you guys please give us some space?"

I giggled a little and laid back in bed, ready to fall asleep. "Goodnight, lovebirds." Rebekah said. Klaus shot her a look. "Hey, Nik, I'm just glad you're happy." Those were the last words I heard as I drifted into a quiet, peaceful, sleep.


	4. Reveal

I sat on my bed, reading a book. "What's wrong with you?" Rebekah said, entering my room. She and I had become pretty close over the past few days. We had a lot in common. "Nothing." "I don't fall for that. There is definitely something wrong." I sighed. No getting out of this. "I came to New Orleans to find my family, but I've barely been out of the house in what?" I looked at the calendar, "In three months." "Oh, Hayley! I'll help you find your family. And I'm sure Nik will help, too." "Really? Oh my gosh. Thank you!" Rebekah and Klaus wanted to help me find my family? Wow. "Oh, hey, has Marcel left yet?" I asked. Yes, Marcel had come over to our house to 'chat' with Klaus and, probably, Elijah. "Not yet, but we did find out that Marcel has a secret weapon that controls the witches." "Cool. So, how do we get this secret weapon?" "I don't know. We still don't know what it is." "Well, we have to take down Marcel somehow!" "I know, I know." I got up to use the bathroom.

"Bye, Bekah." I heard somebody say from the door. Marcel! "Marcel! What are you doing up here?" Rebekah said. I heard footsteps on the stairs. Marcel must have left. I walked out of the bathroom. There stood Marcel, Klaus, Elijah, and Katherine in the doorway. It was a mistake to walk out of the bathroom. "Who are you?" Marcel asked me. I looked over at Klaus, who looked worried. As they entered the room, Klaus came over by me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Marcel eyed us, warily. "I'm… Hayley." I replied. "And what is she doing here?" He asked Klaus. "She's, uh…" "Werewolf!" Marcel yelled. He came closer to me, menacingly. "You're a werewolf!" My head started to spin. I felt another kick, and, instinctively, placed my hand over my belly. Marcel took it in immediately. Oh, no. Should not have done that. His eyes widened. "You're pregnant!?" I looked at Klaus. He hugged me, gently. "I am." I said. "And what, are the Originals doing; helping a pregnant werewolf." Marcel asked, his eyes giving away furiousness.

He looked from me to Klaus and from Klaus to me. "Wait. You and…" He looked at Klaus. He moved closer, ready to attack me. He threw a punch at me, but I ducked. This made Klaus angry. He punched Marcel in the face. "Ow! Man, what was that for?" I looked at Klaus. He gently kissed my lips and whispered in my ear, _"I am going to tell him."_ Great. Oh, well. Klaus knows Marcel better than I do. "Hayley is carrying our child and you will not hurt her, unless you wish to be dead." Klaus replied, angrily. Marcel just stood there, open-mouthed. "Did you know about this?" He asked Rebekah. "I did." She said, almost regretfully. "Well, I think it's time Marcel left." Elijah said from the armchair.

Rebekah grabbed Marcel's arm and dragged him out. As soon as they left the room, Elijah started getting annoyed again. "You two." His face was heating up. "YOU TWO! YOU ARE SO DEAD! Metaphorically." I glanced at Klaus, nervously. He leaned over and whispered, _"Don't worry, Little Wolf. I've got this. You and the baby will be protected as long as I live." _I smiled and kissed him. Hey, shouldn't Rebekah be back up here by now? "Where's Rebekah?" Klaus asked. _"She tried to kick Marcel out. But, if that's what she was really doing, she'd be back by now." _I whispered in his ear. His eyes flashed yellow and he growled. I placed a hand on his back, trying to comfort him. He smiled, gently. He kissed my hand and pulled away from me, walking downstairs. We all rushed after him.

We walked downstairs, seeing Rebekah and Marcel on the couch, kissing. Oh. My. Gosh. They are going to be in a whole lot of trouble. Elijah's going to go into freaky, overprotective Dad-mode.

…

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY IN THIS HOUSE HAVE A SECRET LOVER? WHY?" "ELIJAH! Calm down!" Rebekah yelled. "I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE BACKUP!" Klaus nudged me with his elbow. _"Remind you of something?" _ He whispered, making me giggle. Klaus smiled and everybody looked at me. "What?" I asked. Klaus grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"Why are we up here?" I asked him. "I thought we needed a break from them." He said. He gently leaned over and kissed me. I kissed his soft lips back. Why is he so awesome? We kissed passionately as the sun set outside and the Mikaelson members were downstairs, arguing the living daylights out of each other.


	5. Traitor

I woke up the next morning, not knowing where I am. I was tied to a stone table, a vampire held a knife over my neck. I looked around me, and I was surrounded by vampires. "What the hell?" I asked. Marcel stepped forward. "Hello, Hayley." "What did you do?" I growled. "Klaus will kill you all." I said. "Oh, sweet Hayley, Klaus will never find out." A voice said. I turned around. "Rebekah! How could you?" I can't believe Rebekah would kill me off. "I don't want Nik happy and I don't want you or this dumb miracle baby in my life! None of you deserve it!" I cried, but I knew I had to save me and the baby. So, I screamed, "HELP!" at the top of my lungs and struggled against the ropes. I found that if you moved quickly and jerkily, you could get yourself out of almost anything. I pulled as hard as I could against the ropes. Then, Sophie appeared and everything went black.

I woke up to see bloody bodies flying all around me. Klaus, Elijah, and Katherine were fighting the vampires. Katherine couldn't really do much, since she was a human, but we were going to figure out a way to turn her back to a vampire. When she looked over and saw me awake, she ran over, took a knife, and cut the ropes. "Are you okay?" She asked me, worriedly. I nodded. "Is… is the baby?" I asked, nervously, placing a hand on my belly. She smiled and hugged me. "Come on, let's head home." I sighed, before my knees buckled. She quickly grabbed me, and gave me a piggy-back ride home. It was the only way she could carry me.

We arrived at the house, and we sat on the couch. Katherine got us some hot apple cider and we started talking. "I'm so sorry that I tried to kill you, Hayley." "I forgive you, Katherine. I need some help, though." "What is it?" She asked. "How do I keep me and the baby safe?" Her face crinkled a little. "I think you have to ask Klaus about this. But, have you ever thought about becoming a hybrid?" "Yeah… Not going to happen." "But, think about it, Hayley. Your baby will most likely be a hybrid, so wouldn't you want to be immortal with it and Klaus forever?" "I guess so; I just don't want to be sired to Klaus." "So that's what this is about. You've fallen in love with Klaus, but you're worried about being sired to Klaus and that will get in the way of your feelings for him."

…

I went to sleep, scared that night. As soon as I closed my eyes, I smelt Klaus. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He came over and sat on my bed, hugging me. I cuddled into his arms. "Will you become a hybrid, love?" "Oh, uh, no thank you." "I heard everything, Hayley. I heard what you told Katherine. And, I don't know if you'll be sired to me, but if you do become sired to me, I won't use it against you, Little Wolf. Please, just think about it." He gently kissed my lips and I smiled as I felt another baby kick. He kissed my stomach, then my lips again, passionately. And I fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Teamwork

I was at the bayou with some wolves. "You and me. We're meant to be married." Jackson, a werewolf said. I laughed right in his face. "There is no way I'm marrying you, Jackson. I mean, you seem sweet enough, but my heart belongs to someone else." I touched my belly. I was five months pregnant and I had I slight bulge on my front side. He looked down at my hand over my belly. "You're pregnant!? Who's the father?" How did he not notice? I can't tell him about Klaus and my baby. "Uh, nothing."

Klaus zipped out from the clearing and grabbed me by my waist. His hands wrapped around my baby bump and he kissed me. The baby kicked and we both smiled. His smile was so beautiful. "Klaus! It's Klaus's baby, isn't it?" "No, it's Hayley's and my baby." Klaus said. "Love, we need to head home. Come on." I nodded, and he picked me up, vampire speeding us out of there.

Klaus set me down outside our house. "What were you doing out there?" He asked me. I shrugged. "I wanted to find my family." He looked at me sternly, "Don't do that again. He was really mad when he found out about the baby. He could've hurt you." I nodded. "But, he didn't." I said, pointedly. He sighed, then pulled me into a comforting hug. We walked into the house, seeing Elijah pinned to the wall by Katherine: kissing. I looked at Klaus. "And he teases us." I said, making sure Elijah heard. Katherine turned around. "Hayley! Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" She ran up to me, hugging me. "Um, okay. Why? What do you need, Katherine?" She sighed, frustrated. "Can't I just miss the girl I tried to kill?" "No. No, you can't." "She has a very good point, love." Klaus told her. "Okay, fine. Elijah took me down to the bar today," I groaned. Ever since the Marcel incident, I'd been under house arrest, only leaving with a Mikaelson brother. "Sorry, Hayley. Anyway, we saw a few people you might be interested in knowing about." "Like who…?" I asked. I had a pretty bad feeling about who it could be.

"Well, there's that blonde vampire, Caroline. And my idiot of a doppelganger, Elena. And, wherever they go, Stefan and Damon follow." "So, in short, the entire Mystic Falls crew?" I asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Klaus hugged me tightly, as if he was afraid to let me go. "We must go meet them." He said, anger flashed through his eyes." "Why?" I asked. "Because, silly, "Katherine said, rolling her eyes, "This group takes over everything." "And, we won't let them take our city. Our home." Klaus cut in. "So, we have to confront them and kick them out?" I asked. "I'm in!" Klaus laughed and kissed my lips, softly. "Freedom!" I yelled, throwing my fist in the air and my head back. "Geez, Hayley, control yourself." Elijah laughed. "Sorry, I've just always wanted the perfect time to say that." "No need to be sorry, Little Wolf. We all need some fun around here." "Yeah, it helps lighten the murderous mood." Katherine said, probably joking, but the fact was; she was completely right. The whole city smelled of murder and blood lust.

"I say we make a pact." Katherine started, "Us girls need to stick together, because, like it or not, Elijah and Klaus can't protect us every second of every day. So, let's try to be friends and get along." She suggested, extending her hand. "Agreed." I shook it and the brothers smiled. "Is there a witch powerful enough to put a protection spell on us?" Katherine asked. Elijah said, "There is. But, she is Marcel's secret weapon. And, after what happened with Hayley, I don't see how we can get to her." "Sorry." I said. "Don't be sorry, love. You did nothing wrong." I shrugged and cuddled closer into Klaus's chest.

"So," I started, deciding to change the subject, "Are we going to go kick out the Mystic Falls gang or what?" I asked. "Yeah!" Katherine took my arm and pulled me towards the door. "Wait. Do you girls want to get there by sundown or not? Because the sun's about to set." Elijah said. "How…?" Katherine began, but I cut her off. "Really? You'd give us a ride?" "Sure, why not? We'd all get there faster." Klaus replied. The brothers helped Katherine and I onto their backs. Not very lady-like, but, hey, we are hardly ladies. We're murderers. We made it to the bar, sure enough, before the sun set.

Klaus and Elijah set us down, and the four of us walked into the bar. Vampires were staring at us, not saying a word. They eyed me and Katherine especially. I mean, when was the last time you went to a bar with the two most dangerous creatures on Earth; your ex-murderer, tried to kill you, ex-vampire, friend; and an almost six moth pregnant werewolf, carrying a miracle baby? I thought so. _"Everyone's looking at us." _Katherine whispered in my ear. _"Really, I hadn't noticed." _I whispered back, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at this.

"There." I pointed to a booth where the Mystic Falls gang was sitting. Marcel continued his singing and everyone left us alone. We walked over and sat down. "Klaus, good to see you again." Caroline said. "Let's get straight to the point, Caroline. We want you out of our city and we want you out now." Klaus said, and stroked my hair. "Wow. YOU rule the city. Katherine Pierce; Elijah Mikaelson; Hayley Marshall; and Klaus Mikaelson. That is the perfect ruling disaster." Elena said. "We don't have time for your games. Leave our city, or we will force you to leave." Elijah threatened. "And, how do you propose doing that?" Caroline asked. "We'll kill you." Katherine said, mercilessly. "You created half of us. Would you really kill us?" "Would I become friends with a girl a tried to kill? Of course I would." "Well, that hasn't happened yet. It never will. The great Katherine Pierce will never befriend someone she tried to kill." "I already have." Katherine smirked, gesturing to me. That's when they actually noticed me.

"Hayley Marshall?" Stefan asked. I nodded. "It's me. One and only." "Why have the Mikaelsons taken you in, Hayley?" Caroline asked me, harshly. I looked at Klaus, who pulled me closer to him. "Hayley is the mother of my child, and I happen to care about her very much and you will not hurt her." He said, strictly. I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I sat on the end for this reason. "I'll be back. " I told Klaus. I quickly walked to the bathroom and threw up in a toilet. I got morning sickness a lot, but strangely, I got it at night. Almost every time, I vomited or coughed up blood. I'm pretty sure of I have more of Klaus's blood in my system than my own.

"Stay away from Klaus." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Caroline there. "No. He cares about this baby more than anything in the world and he cares about me, as well." I told the vampire, confidently. She grabbed me by my throat and held me against the wall, cutting off my air supply. She was choking me. I couldn't breathe. Just when I saw black clouding my vision, she released me. She let me fall to the ground, then she stabbed a knife in my chest. Everything went black.

…

"Hayley?" A voice asked. It was Klaus. I smelled him. I tried to move, open my eyes, do something! But, I couldn't. I was completely paralyzed. "Who did this to her?" He asked. "Caroline went to the bathroom a few minutes after her?" Katherine suggested. Klaus growled. I felt him leave my body. "No, Katherine and I will go. You stay here in case she wakes up." I heard Elijah say. I heard footsteps and a door closed.

"I'm so sorry, Hayley. This is all my fault. I should have come with you." He said, his hand caressing my face. I felt my eyelids move. I looked up into Klaus's eyes, filled with worry. "I'm glad you stayed." I whispered with my strength. "Who did this to you, Little Wolf? Was it Caroline?" I nodded, tears slipping from my eyes. He gathered me in his arms and rocked me gently, like a baby. He was going to be a good dad. "Klaus, she wants me dead. Me and the baby." I told him, still crying. "I told you I will protect you. If it means killing that vampire, then so be it." I took a moment to look at our surroundings. "Are we…?" I began, "My room, yes. You deserve the most comfortable bed in New Orleans, Hayley." He kissed me and then said, "Would you like Caroline's head on a gold or silver platter?" I smiled, "Surprise me."

"I really am sorry for what happened, Little Wolf. If Katherine had not gone in there, we could've lost you and our baby. I could never live with myself if that happened." He sat down beside me. I gently ran my hands along his chest. "Klaus, I will become a hybrid." He looked at me in disbelief. "IF, and only IF, you don't use the sire to your advantage. Will you promise me that?" I asked him. "Yes." To thank him, I kissed him hard on the mouth. "There is one thing you should know, Hayley; about your blood." "What?" "You are a descendant of the Original Werewolves. So, when you turn, you'd be an Original Hybrid, just like me." "Cool. I guess you also wouldn't be the only hybrid on Earth. And you're okay with that?" "If you are immortal with me and our child forever, I can give up my title. My ego's not everything." I kissed him, gently caressing his biceps. "Whenever we can, you'll turn me? " I asked him. He nodded. "Are you one hundred percent sure that you want to be a hybrid?" "I have to. Not only to protect me, but to protect our child as well. And, hey, if I get to be with you for eternity, that's a plus!" I said and we both smiled and embraced each other.

I laid down and fell asleep that night, wrapped in Klaus's arms.

…

I woke up to voices shouting downstairs. I rolled over and saw Klaus's arms wrapped around my waist, with his hands resting on my belly. I smiled. His eyes opened. "Good morning, Hayley." "What's with all the noise?" "I don't know; I just woke up." "Come on, let's go see." I grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs, only to see Katherine and Elijah in a very loud argument with a group of werewolves. I know because I recognized one as Jackson. He saw me and his eyes flashed anger. I snuggled further into Klaus, who pulled his arm around me and held me against him.


	7. Friends

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Klaus growled. "What, did we wake da sweepy wittle hybwid?" Jackson said, in a sarcastic baby voice. I stepped forward, ready to snap his neck. Klaus grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back. I hissed and pulled against Klaus's grip. "Little Wolf. Control yourself. _I _will handle the mouthy werewolf." Jackson ran towards me, but not before I punched him in the face. He collapsed onto the ground. Before I could say anything else, Klaus picked me up and whooshed me upstairs. He placed me on my bed, kissed me, and speeded back downstairs.

The war raged on downstairs; yelling could be heard over the entire city of New Orleans. I walked to the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face. I lifted my shirt and stroked my pregnant belly. I knew our baby would be perfect. I felt a wave over nausea sweep over me. I ran to the toilet, throwing up. Only a tiny bit of blood this time. I guess that's a good sign. I felt a small hand pulling my hair away from my face. I knew it wasn't Klaus; I know his scent. "Here, Hayley." Katherine said, handing me a water bottle. "Thanks." I said, gratefully, accepting the water. I finished throwing up and sat down on the counter, next to the sink. I felt the baby kick, again. I shifted a little and Katherine noticed. "Can I feel it?" She asked me. I nodded. She gently placed her hand on my stomach. Her face lit up as the baby kicked again.

"Hayley, will you turn into a hybrid?" I smiled at her. "Yes. I will do it- to protect me and the baby." She gently squeezed my arm in a comforting and friendly manner. "You know, you and Klaus have to start thinking about baby names." She smiled. "Already? But, I'm only five and a half months pregnant!" "Hey, what better time to start?" I laughed and she laughed with me. "Hey! You know what we could do, while our loves are downstairs, beating the heck out of those werewolves?" Oh, Katherine. This should be interesting. I shook my head, laughing, "What kind of trouble are we going to get into?" She just smirked. "Please. Does every idea I have, have something to do with us getting in trouble?" She chuckled a little as I slapped her arm. "Hey, watch it! I'm human, no, remember?" "Sorry." I said, giggling, just a little.

"Okay, okay, fine. What did you have in mind?" I said. She finally broke me down. "There is a way to predict the gender of the baby. Do you want to try it?" Interesting. "How do you know this?" "I had a daughter, once. Her name was Anna. She died when she was two, of pneumonia. The prediction showed she was a girl, and she was. Do you want to try it?" "Your daughter died? Oh my gosh. I am so, so sorry. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose a child." I pulled her into a hug, and we stayed that way for a few minutes; comforting her. "Okay, I'll do it." I told, smiling. "Great!" She giggled, like she was thirteen. "Okay, so here's what happens. You lay down and I take a moonstone and hold it over your stomach. If it turns black, it is a boy. If it stays blueish, it is a girl. There's only one catch. It has to be done when the full moon shines on the moonstone." "Why?" I asked, suddenly curious. "The girl who taught me was my best friend, a werewolf. It is a werewolf thing." "Oh. Cool."

"So, what? We just sit here waiting for a half hour, like idiots, until the moon comes out?" "Do you have a better plan?" Actually, I didn't. "Well, we could play a game." I suggested. "What game?" "I don't know; I hoped you had an idea." I said, shrugging. She laughed. "Why don't we just talk?" I looked at her. "About what?" I asked. "Anything. Pregnancy, parenting, being a vampire… Klaus. Anything you wish to talk about." "Uh, okay. I think I have a better idea. Want to go downstairs and kick some werewolf butt?" "Hell, yeah!" I grabbed her arm and we silently raced downstairs. I saw Klaus and Elijah ripping werewolves head's off. Katherine smiled, and we raced to the wolves, snapping their necks.

In a flash, Klaus was up next to me, picked me up in his arms and sped me into the closest room, followed by Elijah holding Katherine. "What were you girls thinking?" Klaus asked us. Surprisingly, Elijah stayed silent. "Well, we got tired of waiting for the moon to come out, so decided to have a little fun, killing a few werewolves." I said. "Wait, why were you waiting for the moon to come out?" He asked, he lips slowly curving into a smile. "I have a trick to tell the sex of the baby. But, we have to wait until the moon comes out. Oh, hey, do you wanna be there to find out?" Katherine asked him. "Wouldn't miss it." He said. I smiled at him, and he kissed me. "Now, let's go take care of those werewolves." Klaus said. I looked up all of a sudden, a thought occurred. "Where's Elijah?" I asked. "I don't want to know." Katherine said. I shot her a look; eyebrows raised. "What? I may love him, but that does not mean that I know or want to know, for that matter, what he does when he's alone with the enemy." "Hey! That's my pack." I said, playfully punching her in the shoulder. "Sorry, Hayley. I forgot they were your family." "It's okay. After the way they treated me, I'm embarrassed that I share blood with them." "Well, we're your family, now, Little Wolf. We're our own family; You, Me, The Baby, Katherine, and Elijah." We smiled and he rushed to my side, feeling my belly, as the baby kicked.

In the living room, Jackson was yelling at Elijah. Six werewolves lay on the ground, dead. "You are going to pay for this, Mikaelson!" "Oh, yeah? What are you going to do? Your QUEEN is siding with us!" "Elijah! Jackson! ENOUGH!" I yelled. They just stared at me. I walked across the room, slapping Jackson across the face; and snapping Elijah's neck, because I knew it wouldn't kill him. Then, Klaus picked Jackson up and speeded out of there with him. Katherine and I hauled Elijah's limp body upstairs. We threw him on his bed and walked out, closing the door. Klaus came back a moment later. "Where did you take Jackson?" I asked him. "Oh, I left at the bayou with a few untriggered werewolves. He went unconscious after that slap. Little Wolf, I must admit, you've sure got an arm." I smiled. "Yes, I do. Thank you very much."

"Oh, look, the moon is up." Katherine said, interrupting us. "Come on." She said, taking my hand. When we got to my room, she made my lay on the couch, and she ran back to her room to grab a moonstone. It was attached to a string, so it could be held above my belly. I touched it gently, as she carefully lifted up my shirt, exposing no more than the tip of my bra. I shivered as the cool air touched my bare bump. The moon was at the perfect angle. She held the moonstone over my belly, waiting. "How long do we have to wait?" I asked. "Until the moon moves past the window, which should be fifteen minutes at the most. In the meantime, let's fill Klaus in, shall we?" Katherine asked me. I nodded. "So, Klaus, the idea is that if the stone turns black, then it's a boy; but if it stays blueish, it's a girl. Got it?" He nodded.

"Hayley! Don't ever snap my neck again I don't care how upset you are…" Elijah stormed in, then stopped when he saw all of us gathered around me; my stomach exposed. "What is going on here?" "We are trying to find out the sex of the baby! Duh! Geez, Elijah." Katherine said. I felt the moon's light leaving us. I hadn't looked at the stone. "What's the verdict?" I asked, when the moon disappeared. "Klaus, would you like to do the honors?" Katherine asked, smiling ear to ear. I noticed Elijah and Katherine slowly heading out the door. Klaus knelt down next to me. He took my hand in his, smiled, and said, "Little Wolf, we are having a girl."


	8. New Life

I woke up to a wave of nausea rushing over me. I groaned and ran towards the bathroom. I caught Klaus's eye, as he was sitting on the couch in my room. He quickly got up and followed me. He held my hair as I bent over the toilet. My throat was on fire as I threw up blood. "Klaus… I can't take this anymore!" He stroked my back, gently. "It hurts. It hurts so much, Klaus!" "Ssh, ssh, Hayley. It'll be alright, love. We'll work through this together. I promise." I cried into his shoulder. He picked me up and carried me to my room. "It's 1 AM, Little Wolf. You need to rest." He got me some ginger ale to soothe my stomach and tucked me into bed. "I can't sleep, Klaus. I can't sleep, or eat, or even drink." He climbed up on the bed and sat next to me, pulling me into his lap. "Wanna watch something on TV?" He asked me. I shrugged. "I don't have anything better to do." We flipped on the TV. We ended up watching _'Outrageous Acts of Science.'_ We laughed about how the scientists would react if they saw us.

"Hey, Hayley, are you busy?" Katherine asked, stopping as she came in my room. "Katherine! What are you doing up? It's 2 AM!" "Oh. I actually never went to sleep. But, I did bring you something." Elijah walked in, holding Caroline's head on a silver platter. I smiled, and Klaus pulled me closer, and tighter. She came over and said, "Outrageous Acts of Science? I love that show! Scoot over." And she and Elijah came over and sat on the bed with us. "Yeah. Not in the middle of anything here. No, we definitely don't want to be left alone." Klaus said. I smirked, and kissed him right on the mouth. "Really guys? Here?" Katherine asked. "Hey, it's my room! You don't like it; get out!" I told them. We all laughed, and soon, the show was completely forgotten, as we spent the rest of the night on my bed, with our lovers.

…

"Rebekah! Ssh! They'll hear you!" I woke up to voices around me. I screamed, out of instinct. "KLAUS!" I called, as a hand clamped over my mouth. I bit the hand, but it only held me tighter. Then, something came down, and everything went black.

I woke up in a courtyard somewhere. I looked around me. Oh no. I was surrounded by every enemy we had. There was Rebekah, Marcel, Davina, the Mystic Falls gang, and other witches and vampires. They looked set to kill me. I sat up, worried about my baby. She kicked really hard, I groaned and the vampires spun towards me. Rebekah came and squatted next to me, Davina kneeling next to her. "Look, Hayley. We have a policy against hurting children. However, we can keep you captive until this baby is born, then we can kill you." Rebekah said. I was taken to a dungeon and was chained to the walls. I knew what I have to do. "We'll be back in two days." Marcel said.

As soon as I was alone, I snapped my neck.

…

Gosh, this is awful. I was out for a few hours. Klaus told me that, because I had our daughter's blood in my system, if I died, I would come back in transition to a hybrid. I guess that theory worked. I pulled the vial of blood from my jeans pocket. Katherine had given me her blood in a vial, just in case. I drank it, knowing I'd become a hybrid. All of a sudden, my world changed. My veins got a little darker; my skin got a teeny bit paler. I was a hybrid, now. I could hear my daughter's tiny heartbeat. It was beautiful. The only person more powerful than I, was Klaus. I am so getting out of here.

With my new hearing, I picked up voices. I quickly slipped the vial back into my pocket. I looked down at my black jeans, which were now, stained with dirt and grass and a drop or two of blood. I took my purple sweatshirt off and tied it around my waist. My gray T-shirt had a purple butterfly on it. I was really nervous. I pulled the chains off my body, using my new hybrid strength. As soon as the door opened, I made a run for it, not caring who knew. I found my way out of the compound.

I was running as fast as possible, being chase by vampires and werewolves that were on Marcel's side. I gasped as I collided with someone. "Katherine!" "Hayley! Oh, god, are you okay?" "Katherine, we have to get out of here!" I grabbed her arm and speeded us back to the house. I ran through the front door, pulling Katherine inside as well. "Hayley, what happened, Love?" Klaus asked me. I shook my head, collapsing into his arms. "Marcel's men kidnapped her. And, she turned to a hybrid." Klaus looked at me in disbelief. "Hayley, you never wanted this. Why?" "I had to protect us." I said, holding my belly, protectively.

He held me and whooshed us upstairs. "I can't believe you did that. But, who killed you?" "I snapped my own neck." "You… What?" "They threw me in a prison cell. It was my only chance to escape. And, protect our daughter." He kissed me. "What you did, Little Wolf, was incredible. You literally sacrificed your life for our daughter. I couldn't ask for anything more." "What do you mean, 'couldn't ask for more'?" "I love you, Hayley. We will raise our daughter together, and I couldn't want anyone else to love, and to be the mother of my child." "Really?" "Really." "Klaus, that is the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me."

I moved over to him and kissed him, hard. He returned the kiss, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss. I ran my hands under his shirt, along the lines of his pants. I pulled off his shirt, and he pulled off mine. I wasn't quite six months pregnant, yet, so my bump didn't get in the way too much. He kissed a trail of kisses from my mouth, down my neck, across my breasts, and on my stomach. He kissed my belly, under which our daughter was growing. We both smiled as our daughter kicked again. He gently pulled down my pants and underwear, leaving me completely naked. I pulled down his, and he entered me, with relief that I was alive. "Klaus…" I moaned into his mouth. "Hayley…" He moaned as I moved on top of him. He slid out of me, gently. He pulled the covers over our naked bodies, and I cuddled into him, placing my head on his chest.

"Klaus…" "Yeah?" "Will you stay with me every night? You know, so I don't get kidnapped again." "I would be honored, Little Wolf." He pulled my body next to him, and I cuddled into his chest. I know Klaus will protect me, no matter what. I feel safe, here with the Mikaelson brothers… and Katherine. Our own, twisted, loving, family.


	9. Discoveries

"I want to see her!" "Well she doesn't want to see you!" I heard voices downstairs. I recognized one as Katherine's, but I felt the other one was familiar from somewhere. I got up from my bed and saw a note taped to my lamp. I picked it up and scanned the page, curiously. _'Dear Hayley, Elijah and I are going to confront Marcel. We found out that Rebekah was possessed by Mother. So, we must figure out how to separate them so we can kill Mother, but not Rebekah. So, we will be back later. We left Katherine here to protect you. If she does not do her job, tell us. Have fun today, Love, Klaus.' _Well that answers that question. I quickly got dressed, threw up, and walked downstairs. My morning routine.

To my surprise, there stood Katherine facing off with Jackson. "Hayley!" Jackson said as he saw me. "Jackson, what'd you want?" "You have to marry me to unite our pack." I stepped closer, ignoring Katherine's shocked expressions. "Get this through your head. No." He reached in, pulling me by my elbow. "Hayley, don't you care about your pack?" "No, they betrayed me. I may share blood with them, but family is not always blood relations. I won't marry you." He growled and tried to slap me. I grabbed his arm and through him across the room. "Don't mess with me." I dragged his limp body through the door and speeded him to the bayou, dropping him in the dirt. I speeded back to the house, when I suddenly felt a pain in my stomach.

I turned around to see Sophie standing there with a needle in her hand. I gasped and walked inside to see Katherine. "The needle of sorrow!" She exclaimed, when I told her what happened. "Hayley keep your temperature down. As soon as you feel your temperature rising, tell me immediately." "What does the needle of sorrow do?" I asked her. "Its purpose is to kill a child in the uterus, by raising the mother's temperature." I looked at her in shock. "Katherine…" "I'm not kidding." A pain struck my head, and I fell to the ground in pain. She knelt beside me and felt my forehead. "Hayley! You're burning up!" I felt myself collapse in her arms. She took out her phone and dialed Klaus or Elijah, I'm not sure which, then pulled me upstairs. She stripped me down to bra and underwear, and helped me get into a cold bath. She placed ice on my forehead, trying to keep my temperature down. I thanked her. I saw Klaus walk into the bathroom, and cradled me in his arms. I felt my eyes trying to close. "No, love. Keep them open." He comforted me. "I… can't…" I said softly as everything went black.

…

I woke up some time later in my bed. Klaus was next to me, holding my hand. My eyelids fluttered open, and he squeezed my hand gently. "Is she…?" I started. Klaus nodded. "She's better than ever." "What happened?" I asked. "You lost consciousness. We weren't sure if the baby would survive, but you both pulled through at the last second. "I was so scared… I am so glad you were there. I don't know what I would have done…" I whispered, crying into his shoulder. He hugged me back, stroking my hair, "Ssh, ssh. Love, it's alright. I know it's scary, but I'm here for you." "We all are." Katherine spoke up from the doorway. I blushed.

Klaus kissed me softly, to reassure me that it'd all be okay. Then, I remembered something. "Klaus." I said, catching his attention, "When I was out, I saw someone. Someone who wanted to kill our daughter. Someone who wants to kill you… Mikael." He gripped my shoulders. "What did he say, Hayley?" "About you? Nothing true. About our daughter? That she is an abomination and he wants to kill her. He's joined forces with Esther." Klaus looked me in the eyes and kissed me hard. "Nothing will happen to her. I promise, Little Wolf. As long as I live, no harm will come to you or our daughter. As for Mikael…" "Don't listen to him, Klaus. What he said wasn't true. I promise." I kissed him, noticing that Katherine and Elijah had left, we made love all night long.


	10. Allies

"Hayley, no. You cannot go out like this." "Why? Am I broken?" " No! You're pregnant, for Pete's sake!" "So… just because I'm carrying a miracle baby means that suddenly I can't fight my own battles? No, Katherine, that's not how I roll." "That's beside the point; Klaus and Elijah are handling it. You and I need to figure out how to get Esther out of Rebekah's body." A sudden realization dawned on me, "What if we tell her she can use my body?" "You're...! Hayley! You're insane! She'll kill your baby!" "What if she can't?" "How could we even manage that?" "The baby is one-quarter witch." "So?" "So… We use its blood to do a protection spell." Katherine rolled her eyes, "Those spells don't always work." Maybe it's the pregnancy, or the lack of sleep, or Klaus constantly worrying, but given my idea; I think I've gone crazy. "Why don't we befriend her?" "WHAT? Hayley you've lost your mind!" "No, I haven't. I see what Esther wants. She wants her family whole. What if we can give that to her, in the process, convincing her that her children do not need to be destroyed." Katherine got up and started pacing the room. "That's not a bad idea… But how will we pull it off?" "We will do it maturely, like adults." We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

I grabbed my phone and looked at her. She nodded, holding her breath. I dialed Rebekah's number, _"Hello?"_ "Hi, Esther. Look, we need to talk to you." _"What do you to talk about?"_ "Okay, I'll make you a deal-" _"A deal? Why would I make a deal with you?"_ "Just, hear me out. Please. I get where you're coming from; you want to rid the world of your mistake of creating vampires. But, I believe that you really don't want to do that. You only wish to see your family whole; but you must keep the ancestors happy. I can tell. So, here's what we're proposing." _"We're?"_ "Katherine and I. Meet us at the bayou and we will discuss this matter, maturely, and come to an agreement. Are you willing?" There was a sigh, _"I suppose so. You have a good heart, girl." _ "Thank you, Esther."

I hung and looked at Katherine, who looked stunned. "In all my life, never have I seen a witch manipulated so easily by a wolf. I'm sorry, hybrid. Just, be careful, dear." "Dear? Katherine, as much as it pains me to say this, you've been spending too much time with Elijah." Her hand flew to her mouth, "Oh my gosh! I have!" I laughed, "Anyway, that's not the point. You're coming with me." "Oh, yeah. Right." I straightened my black top, extenuating my baby bump, and stood up. I walked to my closet and grabbed a blue sweater, throwing it on over my tank top. Katherine looked me up and down. "What?" "You are really hot; especially for a pregnant chick." "Thanks…" I said, rolling my eyes. She hit me, lightly. "That's a compliment, weirdo!" We laughed, and I pulled her into a hug, which she accepted. "You don't know how nice it's been to be here." She whispered. "I'm glad you've been here. I couldn't do this without a friend like you." She smiled and we switched the subject before it got too awkward. We don't express our emotions well. She threw on a magenta sweatshirt and we headed out to the bayou.

"Hello, Esther." I walked forward and shook her hand, "Why did you ask to meet with me?" "I wanted to talk to you like a person, not a witch. I want you to talk to me like a person, not a hybrid. If you don't, I will leave. Have I made myself clear?" She nodded, but looked suspiciously at Katherine, "What about her?" "I'm a human, now. Even if I wanted to insult you, I'm not stupid." "Well, that's good to here. Now, let's walk." "Actually, can we sit?" I asked, my feet killing me. "Why, sweetie? The bayou is beautiful." "I'm pregnant and my feet are killing me and, quite frankly, I'm a bit dizzy." "Yes, yes, of course. I was pregnant many times before. Let's sit." We sat on the ground, Katherine and I across from her. I looked down as my phone beeped. I looked down at the caller. Shoot. I shot Katherine a look, showing her the screen. She gasped and I stood up to answer it. "Sorry, Esther. It's Klaus. I'll just be a minute." She nodded and I walked away to talk. "Hi, Klaus." _"Hello, Love. Where are you and Katherine?" _"What? Were we supposed to be somewhere?" _"We drained Marcellus of my mother's hex. He feels really remorseful and we believe him. So, we are taking him to our place. Knowing you and Katherine, you are off somewhere. Just be home in twenty minutes." _"Okay. See you soon. Love you." _"Love you too, Little Wolf. Bye." _"Bye."

I turned my attention back to Esther and Katherine. "Love him? I see we got another Tatia, here." I smiled, "I'm not Tatia." "Yes, I can see. You are much stronger; braver. Now, let's talk about why we're here." I nodded. "What do you want our daughter for?" "I don't. My intent is to get to my children. If your baby is the way in, then that is how I will do it." I looked in her eyes and said, pleadingly, "Esther, I know you're not completely heartless. Disagreements with your children have to be settled between you and them, but you can't and won't harm my daughter. You're a mother; You must feel my pain. Did you ever have someone trying to kill your baby just to get to the man you love and his family?" "Not exactly." "I get you want to return the world to natural order, but you have to face your mistake and move on." She sighed, then, to my surprise, hugged me and started crying, "I am so sorry, Hayley. I won't… I won't hurt your baby. Even if it is the most powerful creature I've ever seen, I can't hurt you, as a mother, as a person." "What about Klaus, Elijah, and the real Rebekah?" "Hayley, I see something in you. I don't know how, but you knew exactly that I don't want to harm my own blood. Please forgive me for anything I was going to do. I truly am sorry." I looked her in the eye. I have a special knack for knowing when someone's telling the truth or not. "You're telling the truth." I said. She nodded, slowly. I checked my phone. "Oh my gosh, Katherine, we have to be back in 30 seconds." "Wait! Let me come, too. I have apologizing to do. And explanation of some… things, as well." Esther said. I stood up, grabbed them and speeded us back to the house.

We burst through the door, right when Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel walked in the door. "Esther!" They yelled, in unison. Klaus sped to me and pulled me away, "Stay away from her, Little Wolf." I shook my head, "No. We talked. She's different." Klaus looked into her eyes. "Have you told Hayley the truth?" He asked, compelling her. "I have. I don't want to kill you or hurt your baby." She said in a monotone voice. He looked at me, shocked. Esther returned to normal and said, "Now, can you get me out of my daughter's body?" "We need to find you another body until you can get your old one back." Marcel said. "How about Cami's?" I asked. Everyone turned to look at me in shock. "What?" "She is an innocent human." Marcel said. "So? We were all innocent, once." I replied, not seeing the big deal. "I like you; I can see why Klaus does, especially. He always liked a feisty girl." Esther said. I glanced at Klaus, my cheeks burning. His were flushed a little, too. "Plus, I hear you're pretty good in bed…" "Klaus, this is getting weird. And that's coming from the hybrid carrying a miracle baby." I told him, I looked around, expecting Katherine to make a remark about the bed comment when I saw she and Elijah were M.I.A. "Seriously, use Cami's body; It's better than Rebekah's, at least for now." I said.


	11. This Family Gets Big

"I feel weird in a human's body, for once." "Well, Mother, it's better than mine." Rebekah said. I smiled a little, watching their exchange. "Certainly a mother-daughter bonding moment." Katherine smirked. "Now that you have a new body, and, have proved our trust, what is Mikael doing alive? And why did you hex Marcel?" Klaus asked. "I realized to get to you; I had to make you think the people you care about most were trying to kill your daughter… And her mother." Esther said, guiltily turning to face me. I nodded, keeping my eyes trained on Klaus. "Little Wolf, you are incredibly brave." He told me as he pulled me closet to him on the couch. I sipped some water and looked around the room. Everyone was here; Elijah, Rebekah, Katherine, Marcel, Esther, Klaus, and myself. This family gets big.

Esther stood up and started pacing. "There is one mistake I should have mentioned. I am not alone. I did not bring back Mikael, but I did bring back Kol and Finn. They know about you, but only Finn is in the mindset to kill you." She said facing me. And this family gets bigger. "Great." "I have a theory; that Finn is working for Mikael." Katherine said. "What?" We asked. She stood up, ready to give a big lecture. "Oh, it's quite simple, really. Why else would he want to kill Hayley and the baby? Esther says that Finn is loyal to his parents. If he's not loyal to her…" "Then he must be loyal to Mikael." I finished.

"I heard you were talking about me." A voice said from the door. "Ah, yes. Welcome, little brother." Klaus said. He pulled me onto his lap, earning an eyebrow raise from his brother. "Hayley, this is our brother Kol; Kol, this is Hayley. She is carrying my child." Kol walked over to me, lifted my hand, kissed it, and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Hayley." "You can call me Hayley." I replied. He looked to Klaus, who just shrugged and started to kiss me hard, to my delight. "Did I miss something…? Or… Is Hayley, here, more than just carrying your child…?" Kol said, as he watched us kiss. I laughed as I broke away from Klaus. "Hayley and I share a very special bond, Kol." I smiled, before feeling the urge to throw up again. I went to the bathroom, with Klaus following quickly. He knelt beside me, and I could hear the others whispering. I looked to Klaus, who said, "We can still hear you, you know!" I laughed as I heard it get quiet, before we walked out.

"Dear Marcel, here, was informing me on your relationship." Kol said. I rolled my eyes and Klaus said, "How many lies did you tell, Marcellus?" He shrugged. "None." Rebekah spoke for him. "Aw, standing up for the boyfriend, are we?" Katherine asked, with a hint of a smirk on her face. "No, I'm telling the truth. Right Esther?" I turned to Esther, who nodded.

"Now, can we turn me back into a vampire? Please, Esther? Please?" Katherine whined. "I suppose I could whip up a formula, but it could take a few days." She paused. "But, we also have to get the cure out of your system." Katherine nodded, snuggling closer into Elijah's embrace. Kol looked at them with wide eyes. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my family?" He said, "Was there an alien invasion while I was dead?" We all laughed at Kol's sense of humor. So, to lighten the mood, we decided to get the ball rolling with some joke telling.

Klaus went first. "Knock, knock." "Who's there?" "Orange." "Orange who?" "Orange -ya glad I didn't say banana?" We laughed at the incredibly cheesy joke. Katherine went next, "What did the shovel say to the bucket?" "I don't know, what?" "You look pail." We laughed again. This continued for a while, before I decided I was tired and headed up to bed. Klaus followed me, of course. I didn't mind. I never minded. Today was pretty fun, over all.


	12. Under Any Circumstance

I rolled out of bed early this morning and struggled to get out of Klaus's embrace. "Klaus, let me go." I whispered in his ear, hoping to get him to move. "Fine," he said, groggily opening his eyes. "Why'd you have to get up at 4 AM, anyway?" I gave him a hard slap on his rock-hard chest, "It's not me; blame your daughter!" "Well, that's not very nice, is it, Hayley?" He asked, hotly in my ear. I felt like my insides were melting as I stared into his bright blue eyes. "No one in this family is nice, Klaus." "True." "Come on, let's get up." "I don't think anybody else is up." "Then we can do something." I insisted, pulling on his hand like a child at Christmas. "But anything I want to do with you involves staying here." "Oh, please, Klaus." I said, though I felt my cheeks burning, "Just get out of bed, already." "I need my 'beauty sleep' as Rebekah would call it." "No, you don't. You're a thousand-year-old Hybrid; I think you can handle waking up early this morning." "Why can't we just stay in here?" Klaus complained. "Because, I am hungry and I am bored up here." "Okay, so get yourself a bowl of cereal, come back up here and we can play _Infection._" "Alright, wait… what's _Infection_?" "Oh, it's just what we called the card game _Old Maid _when we were children." "Oh, well, there are more interesting games, but, okay." I moved out from under the covers, suddenly shivering as the warmth of my bed left my body, and put on my fluffy robe over my silk pajamas. "I'll be right back." I told Klaus, before heading down the stairs.

I was careful to be extra quiet, so I wouldn't wake anybody up. I walked into the large kitchen and poured myself a bowl of Lucky Charms with milk, too. "You're up early, love." A voice behind me caused me to jump five feet in the air in terror. I turned around with my hand pressed over my heart to face Kol. "What do want, Kol? You nearly gave me a heart attack." I informed him. "You're a Hybrid; you can't have a heart attack." "So? You know what I mean!" I said, frustrated. "Do I?" "Argh! It feels like I'm talking to a five-year-old!" I said, before taking my large bowl of Lucky Charms upstairs. I heard Kol snicker behind me as I left the room. "Shut up!" I told him, as I walked away.

I made it back to my room, without too much difficulty, besides when the baby kicked and I almost spilled my milk. "Well, hello, there." Klaus said as I entered my room. I tried not to show much of a reaction, but my flaming cheeks proved me, otherwise. "Hi," was the only response I could manage. I sat down on my bed and took a mouthful of chewy, marshmallowy goodness. "So, Little Wolf, what do you have planned for today?" "Oh, not much. Just the usual; eating, sleeping, and throwing up. You?" "Marcellus and I are planning and going on a witch hunt. We might go to the bayou and slay a few werewolves, if you are alright with that?" "Yeah, sure, go ahead. I don't care about them. But first, try this." I said, holding out a spoonful of cereal to him; he looked me in the eye and gladly accepted it. "Food has definitely improved since I was a boy." "Well, it should've. You were a boy a thousand years ago." I continued to eat my cereal, as Klaus switched the TV. "What's this?" He asked, gesturing to the screen. I took a closer look, "Finding Bigfoot, of course." I said, laughing. "What's the point? Bigfoot doesn't exist." "You mean like Vampires don't exist?" He sighed and said, "No one's ever seen one." "Yeah, they have. That's why there's a show about it." "It could be a hoax." "It's not a hoax." "Yes, it is." "No, it's not!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "Fine, believe what you want! I'm done arguing." I watched him smugly lean back against the pillows; his eyes, once again, trained on the TV.

I finished off my cereal and sat the bowl on my nightstand, suddenly feeling very tired, and curled up next to Klaus's firm, warm body. The last thing I remember before drifting back into slumber was Klaus stroking my hair and he gave me a kiss on my forehead as my eyes closed and darkness entrapped my body.

I don't know how long I was out, but the first thing I registered was Klaus asleep and snoring next to me. I gave a tiny giggle, that was just enough to wake him, I suppose. "What?" He asked, still half-asleep. I glanced at the digital clock on my nightstand and saw it was already 9:30. Wow, how'd that happen? "Come on, let's get up, now." "No… Too early." He said, trying to go back to sleep. "It's 9:30," I told him. His eyes flew open, as he checked the clock himself. "How did we sleep so late?" "I have no idea. I didn't know your sister let you sleep in past 6." "She doesn't'… Hmm… Something's not right here." "Well, let's investigate then, shall we?" "We shall, Little Wolf." I hurriedly got up, dressed and he sped downstairs after me.

We arrived downstairs to see Marcel and Rebekah kissing while they sat in a circle that included Katherine, Esther, and Kol. Elijah came out of the kitchen in a pink frilly apron with a spatula in hand. And, of course, there was not a speck of flour on his suit. I turned my attention back to the circle, where, surprisingly, Esther was cheering on Rebekah and Marcel the loudest. "And… that's time!" Said Kol, holding up a stopwatch. I couldn't help but burst into laughter. It was all too much for me; thousand-year-old vampires playing spin the bottle; Elijah dressed in pink; the whole scenario was just hilarious. It wasn't long before Katherine joined me in laughter. Everyone else referred to this as "normal" which made me laugh even harder.

"Breakfast is ready." Elijah announced. I followed everyone else to the kitchen, where we sat around a large oak table and Elijah set down plates of food and glasses of orange juice and blood in front of us. I smiled at how humane their actions were – more so than most humans. We started our breakfast and Kol spoke up, unexpectedly. "Hayley, did you sl-" He was cut off by a knock on the door. Everyone looked around, confused. "Were you expecting anyone?" Esther asked. We all shook are heads. "You?" Elijah asked her; she shook her head. There was another knock and Rebekah got up, saying, "Bloody hell, leave Rebekah to get the door." She walked to the door and opened it. From the kitchen we could see in. There stood an older girl – maybe sixteen or seventeen – with a baby in a baby carrier strapped to her, a younger boy on her back, and a younger girl pulling a blue wagon full of stuff. They were drenched from the pouring rain outside and the oldest girl looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. They walked in and ignored Rebekah coming into the kitchen.

"What are you doing in my-" Klaus was interrupted by everyone saying "our" – "Sorry, our, house?" The girl stood up tall; she kind of reminded me of myself. I took a good look at her; she had brown hair that was wet and semi-curly from the rain, hazel-gray eyes, and light olive skin. Her turquoise lacy camisole top stuck to her like a second skin and her black yoga pants looked like they could use some wringing out. "We're here to see Hayley." I looked towards them. "Excuse, me? I don't even know who you are." I said, feeling very confused right now. "Oh, you don't remember me? Oh, well, I guess I didn't expect you to. I was only three when you left Aunt Julia's house when your parent's friends decided they wanted to adopt you." I searched her eyes, trying to remember something, when it suddenly hit me. "Maria?" I asked in a whisper. "Maria Kate Anderson. Here in the flesh." She replied, nodding. My eyes filled with tears and I walked over to hug her, when she stopped me. "You're pregnant!" She practically yelled. I cringed when she judged me. "Well, you know I am not a fan of children-out-of-wedlock, but for you, I'll make an exception. I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed, giving me a giant bear hug. I hugged her back, and gestured to the children with her. "Who are they?" She opened her mouth to speak, when Klaus interrupted. "Hello? Who are you?" "We can discuss this over breakfast." "No, tell us who you are." Kol said, eyeing her body. "No, Maria, come sit and eat with us." I said, gesturing to the open seats next to me. Maria sat with the baby still clinging to her, set the boy in a chair, and helped the younger girl into a chair before starting, "I am…


	13. I Never Knew That

**A/N: This chapter will be updated in two parts; one today and one tomorrow, or whenever I wake up. Could've written it all, but I'd be up all night. Hope you enjoy!**

"I am Maria Anderson, but you can call me Maria. I'm Hayley's oldest cousin." Maria said, gesturing to the kids with her, "And these are her other cousins-ones she's never met." "Oh…" was the common response. "You are welcome to stay in my-" "Our!" "Right, our, house as long as Hayley wishes for you to stay." "Thank you …?" Maria asked, unsure of what to call him. "Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus. All my friends do." "What friends?" Rebekah scoffed. I shot her a glare. "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson, but you can call me Rebekah, Bekah, Becks, whatever, really." "Thank you, Rebekah." "Let's go down the table." I suggested. The order of the table went like this: Maria, Myself, Klaus, Rebekah, Marcel, Kol, Esther, Elijah, Katherine, Unnamed cousin 1, and Unnamed cousin 2. So Marcel was up next. "Marcellus Gerard, but, please, call me Marcel." Maria nodded, absorbing the information. "Hey, I'm Kol Mikaelson. But, fine ladies like yourself call me Kol." Kol said, giving her a sexy smirk. "Kol! What is wrong with you? She's my cousin!" I exclaimed, frustrated. I saw Maria looking down, attempting to hide the redness on her cheeks. "Great. Look what you did, Kol." I sighed. "I am Esther Mikaelson, but like my children, you can call me by Esther." "Elijah Mikaelson. Call me Elijah, don't mess up my suits, and we'll get along fine." "Sir, yes, sir." Unnamed cousin 1 replied, holding her hand to her forehead in salute. Katherine went next saying, "Katherine Pierce. But you may call me Katherine." Now, I was excited. I could hear my cousin's names.

The first one to speak looked like a mini version of Maria. "Hi. I'm Ava Anderson, but I like to be called Ava and sometimes people call me Avie, but I'm okay with both." The young boy next to her spoke next. He had dark brown hair, light olive skin, and hazel eyes. Pretty much the boy-version of Maria and Ava. "I'm Benjamin Anderson, but I only like to be called Ben, Benny, or sometimes Benny-Boy. Benny-Boy is Maria's nickname for me." He said in a sweet little kid voice, rubbing his head up against Maria. "Who is that?" Klaus asked, pointing to the young baby Maria was holding. "This is mine and Hayley's cousin and Ava and Ben's brother, Canaan." The baby had light brown curly hair, gray eyes, and very light-almost not-olive skin. "How old is he?" I asked, in awe. "Almost a year – ten months." Maria replied. "How old are you?" Kol asked. "Not as old as you; knock it off, Kol." I said, giving him an irritated smirk. "No, I'm certainly not as old as an Original, but I just turned sixteen, not too long ago." The look on everyone's faces was priceless. "You know what we are?" "You think I'm some pretty, dumb, girl, who has no idea about the real world? Guess again." "Wow, she has your attitude, Hayley." Esther said. "We are cousins." I said. "So, how old are you?" Katherine asked Ava and Ben. "I am turning nine in two weeks." Said Ava. "I just became five." Said Ben, holding up five fingers.

"Wow, five? That's impressive." I said. Klaus looked at me like I was crazy, but I said, "What? I am slipping back into my old self, again." "Have I ever seen that side of you before?" He asked me, curiously. "You certainly have." I said, raising my eyebrows into a sexy stare. "Come on, guys. Really?" Maria asked, looking between Klaus and I. "Wait… Hayley, is he your baby's father?" I watched as realization dawned on Maria's face, followed by confusion. "But, you can't… It's not… Not possible." "Well, as you know, I am not an ordinary va-" "Don't!" Maria said loudly. We all gave her a confused look. She popped her eyes out a bit and nodded towards Ava and Ben, who were listening in, closely. "I thought you said you knew?" Elijah asked, confused. "I did. _I _do know." Maria said, putting the emphasis on 'I'. "Oh…" "Yeah…" She said, responding in that same 'Oh! Moment' tone.

I noticed that everyone had finished their breakfast, but they were still sitting at the table. My back was killing me, so I took Klaus by the hand and pulled him upstairs. We were followed closely by all my cousins, who were watching us intently, especially Maria. "What are you guys doing?" I asked. Maria looked at me and gave me a pointed smirk, "Get used to it. This is what kids their age do all the time; follow you everywhere. Sometimes, they even climb in my bed with me. Imagine trying to keep up a love life with that." She and I were laughing by the end of her little rant; even Klaus chuckled a bit. I stared at Maria, how she rocked Canaan, knew exactly where and how to hold him, and took care these kids like it was her reason to live. I want that. I want to be a good mother like that. Not like the adoptive mother I'd had since I was eight until they died when I was fourteen. To admit, I'm a little jealous of Maria, but proud of her at the same time.

I was content, sitting on the edge of my bed, between Klaus' legs, which, could not have been comfortable for him, and his fingers were drawing swirly patterns on my belly. Then, Rebekah and Katherine burst into the room. Katherine begged Maria to hold Canaan, until she finally gave in and handed the baby off to Katherine. "So, I have to know; how in the world did you get responsibility of these children?" I asked, looking at awe at my cousins. Maria looked at me and said, "Do you really want to hear this depressing story right now?" I nodded. "It's more complicated than it sounds. Basically, to give you the main idea, while she was pregnant with Canaan, Aunt Julia was in a car accident with her husband, on their way to the hospital to have her. The paramedics managed to save her, though when they got there, she wasn't breathing and almost dead from blood loss. Since I am now the oldest living relative they could get in contact with, I am now the legal guardian of Ava, Ben, and Canaan." "Wow, that was depressing." I said, leaning back against Klaus. I looked up at Katherine, who was rocking Canaan gently and said, "Can I hold him?" She nodded and handed me her; tears welling up in her eyes. Maria, or course, noticed this. "What's wrong, Katherine?" "Nothing, I just… I lost my daughter… when she was only two." "What happened?" Katherine looked up at her through long lashes, coated in tears. "Aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" She asked, smiling tearfully. "Her name was Anna. She died of pneumonia." Katherine said, before collapsing as Elijah moved quickly to her and caught her. I had been so entranced in both Maria and Katherine's stories; I hadn't noticed everyone was in my room. Maria smiled, slightly, through blurry eyes.


	14. This Is My Life Now

"Okay, so we need to know; how long, exactly, are y'all gonna be here?" I asked Maria, who shrugged. "Not long. We came here to visit you, simply put." "Oh, alright, then." "Hey, can I put Canaan down for a nap, here?" "Yeah, sure. We'll leave." I said, as I got up, gesturing everyone to do the same. We hurried downstairs and I watched as Rebekah, Marcel, Kol, Esther, Katherine, and even Elijah resumed the Spin the Bottle game they had started before breakfast. I was comfortably seated on Klaus' lap; him caressing my now clearly showing baby bump. I leaned back into his touch and he began kissing my neck. I sighed with desire and Kol looked up from the circle. "Hey, get a room!" He said. "We are in a room." I threw back. He rolled his eyes and then whispered something in Ava's ear, who was sitting right next to him. Next thing I know, the sweet little girl plopped herself down on my lap. At that moment, I felt the baby kick. Ava gasped and, turning around, she said, "Can I feel it?" I nodded and she placed her small hand right where I felt the baby kick, again. Klaus placed his hand over Ava's, and for once in my life, I finally felt like I'd found my place.

The moment was interrupted when we heard a shrill shriek from upstairs. I looked around at everyone, realizing the only people missing were Maria, Canaan, and Kol. Go figure, he'd try to make a move on my cousin. I vampire speeded upstairs to find a dramatic scene unfolding before me. Maria was in a bra; one hand trying to cover her top, while the other was using her power to pin Kol – who had her shirt in one hand – to the wall. My hand flew to my mouth in shock as Maria gave a mixed expression of shock, shame, helplessness, and annoyance. The rest of the Mikaelsons came in behind me, staring in shock at the scene. "How is she doing that?" Katherine asked. We all looked at her as if she'd just asked the most obvious question in the world; and, in a way, she had. "Did I forget to mention I'm part Witch?" Maria said, from where she was holding Kol back. "If he was still in that Witch's body, you wouldn't be able to take this easily." Esther said, matter-of-factly. "Well, he's not, so, he gets taken down by a girl; not even half his age. Pathetic." Maria said. Oh, boy; I could literally see the argument brewing in the air above them and said, "Okay, Maria, why don't you leave now? Everybody else leave. Kol and I need to have a chat." I said, directing everyone out, though there was no point because they all have heightened hearing and would be pressed against the door listening, anyway.

After everyone left, I turned to Kol and said, "Okay, what happened in here?" "I came up here to make a move." "After I specifically told you not to hit on Maria." "Yeah, well, I didn't listen." "No kidding. If you had, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." "Sorry, I didn't know she wasn't interested." "Why would you think that she is?" "Every girl is into me." "I'm not." "You're Nik's." He said, with a wave of his hand. "Excuse me?" "You're Nik's girl. Off- limits to everyone else. You practically have 'Property of Niklaus Mikaelson' written on your forehead." "I am not anyone's property." "That came out wrong." "You think?" "I mean is that you bring out a side of Nik I – we all, really – thought was gone a very long time ago. I never thought I'd see the day he actually shows care… and love… to a person." He said, his voice reducing to a whisper so quiet I almost didn't catch anything after "care." I remained speechless, but soon caught my composure and said, "Apologize to Maria." "For what?" "For stealing her shirt." "Ha… I didn't do that." "What?" "I didn't do that. She took off her shirt on her own." "Why?" Kol pulled the shirt out of my hands and showed me a spit-up stain on it. "Oh… Did – Did anything else happen?" "We kissed." "What!?" "Yeah, then she pushed me away and screamed." "Kol, I am warning you. If you get involved with Maria, you'll wish you were dead." I told him, sternly. "I've already been dead, love. Not as bad as everyone makes it out to be." "Oh, whatever! Just, please, I don't want to see her get hurt." "You don't even know her that well." "We're cousins; related by blood. Blood relations are some of the most important you'll ever have in your life." "Gee, thanks for the advice, Hayley. You're like the sister I never had." "HEY!" Rebekah yelled through the door. "I knew that'd get her going. See you later." Kol smirked as he got up and left, leaving me to face off with an angry Rebekah.

…

I lay tangled in the sheets, naked, next to Klaus, after a magnificent love making. He was drawing circular patterns on my belly when the baby kicked. I pulled his hand right over the spot where I felt the kick this time the baby kicked again. I could get used to this. It wasn't long before sleep claimed my body and I drifted off into a deep slumber, only to be awakened at 1 AM. Ben stood before me in _Lightning McQueen _pajamas; fluffy blue blanket in hand. "Hayley? Can I sleep with you? I'm scared." He asked, sweetly. I got up and put on my pajamas and Klaus did the same, before nodding, moving over, and saying, "Sure, hop in."

…

The next morning I woke up, entangled with Klaus, as usual; but there were a few unusual things as well. A few unusual somebodies, that is. Ben was curled up facing me, his head on my pillow and Ava was laying sprawled out completely on top of Klaus, who didn't even notice she was there. _This is my life now, _I thought.


	15. Sacrifices

"What the bloody hell are you watching?" Klaus asked as we walked downstairs. I laughed when I saw Katherine, Maria, Esther, and Rebekah on the couch watching _Veggie Tales _while Ava, Ben, and Canaan sat on their laps. "We're watching _Veggie Tales. _Technically we're on the _Silly Songs with Larry _part. Wanna join us, Klaus?" Ava said. "Ah, no thanks. I think I'll join my brothers and Marcellus in making breakfast." "Hayley, come watch with us." Ben begged me. I smiled and sat over on the big armchair and Ben automatically climbed onto my lap and leaned against me. He was so sweet.

"Little Wolf, what would you like for breakfast?" Klaus asked, coming up behind me. "We're having chocolate chip pancakes!" Ava and Ben piped up at the same time. "I could go for some chocolate chip pancakes." I said. "And we're having chocolate and Cool-Whip on our pancakes." Ava said. "I'll have what their having." "Any eggs?" Klaus asked everyone, as a general question. "Yes." We all said in reply. "Thank you, Klaus." Ava and Ben said in unison. "You're welcome." He said, genuinely.

There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it, closely followed by Rebekah and my cousins. I opened it and saw Jackson standing there. He eyed Ava and then Ben, warily. "Jackson. What are you doing here?" I asked, emotionless. "I came to see you." "Stop lying, Jack. You're not helping your case." I told him, slamming the door in his face. "Breakfast's ready!" Kol called from the kitchen. I laughed, inwardly. I never will get used to thousand year old Originals cooking breakfast.

…

"Hey, has anyone seen Ava? I've seen her since lunch." Maria asked, walking into the room, holding a puzzle. "Actually, I haven't, either." I chimed in, holding my belly, relaxing into Klaus's strong arms. "Oh, wait. I do know where she is." Maria said. "Really, where?" "She's with our friend." "And, who's that?" "A little someone you might know by the name of Mikael." "WHAT?" We all yelled. Ben ran up to me and hugged my leg. He said, "Hayley, Maria took Ava to a guy called Mikael and Ava didn't want to go. She had nothing to do with this." I looked at Maria in shock. "Maria, how could you do this to Ava? She's so sweet and innocent." I said. "I had a choice to make, Hayley. I can either give Ava to Mikael or sacrifice your baby to the witches." "And giving up your cousin was the obvious choice?" I said, nervously.

I grabbed my purse and said. "Esther, Elijah, Klaus, Marcel; come with me. Katherine, Kol, Maria, Rebekah; you stay here with Ben and Canaan. Oh! And, I don't care what you do to Maria. Any punishment will do." I vampire speeded out the door, followed by Esther, Elijah, Klaus, and Marcel. Klaus was by my side in a second. "Little Wolf, are sure this is a good plan?" "Do you even know my plan?" "Um, no. Not really." "Esther and I talked about it, before." "What are you going to do?" "First, we'll try to convince Mikael to be on our side. Then, if that doesn't work, Esther will seduce him into getting whatever we want." "Are you sure that'll work?" "Well, he doesn't know Esther's in Cami's body, so… yeah, we think it'll work." "I don't think this is going to end well."

We walked into the small house where Mikael was staying. Immediately, his eyes were fixed on my baby bump, then on my eyes. "Hello, Mikael." I said, coldly. "Ah, Hayley, is it?" I nodded, keeping my eyes locked on his cold stare. "So lovely to meet the woman carrying the bastard's child." He said, sarcastically. "Klaus is not a bastard! And I am so much more than that! I'm not just a woman. Mikael, let's cut to the chase, here: Where's Ava?" "Who's Ava?" He asked. He seemed genuinely confused. I glanced back at Klaus, who walked up behind me, holding me in his arms. Mikael didn't seem bothered by this; but we were trying our hardest to get to him, so Klaus put his hand over mine, where our daughter's head was, moving his fingers in a small, circular motion. He began leaving warm, hot open kisses on my neck. I gave him my response in a breathy moan, "Klaus…" "Alright, hey, you can stop that now." Mikael said, once Klaus started kneading my breasts. "Alright… We'll… stop as soon… as soon… as… you tell… us… where Ava is…" I managed between moans. "I don't know who Ava is or where she is." Mikael replied. We all froze. "She lied." Klaus muttered between his teeth. I felt him tense up and I squeezed his hand tighter. "Why would she lie?" I asked him. Elijah, Esther, and Marcel quickly stood so they were in line with Klaus and I. "Who lied!?" Mikael yelled, clearly annoyed that he knew nothing about it. "Maria. I suppose you don't know who she is, either." I asked him. He shook his head, before stopping in a 'LIGHT-BULB!' moment. "Wait… I do. She was working with the witches to find another way to please the ancestors instead of with my bastard child's blood." "What did breaking this sacrifice ritual include?" I asked, nervously. "A certain type of blood – a mix of witch, werewolf, and vampire. Your baby would have all of those." "Why… nobody else has that blood balance."

It was then Esther spoke up and saved us all. "During the ritual, it they have the blood in their system, it will work." I looked at Esther in horror. "Are you saying…? What I think you're saying?" I asked her. "Yes. I am." "Oh no. We have to go. You can stay here." I told everyone, directing the last part to Esther, who, on command, started unbuttoning her shirt. "Wait! What are you talking about?" Mikael called. "Esther! Catch him up!" I yelled backwards to Esther. "Little Wolf, what is going on?" "The blood has to be a blood relation. First off, Ava is my cousin. She has royal werewolf blood in her veins, as well as witch blood. Oh, and I forgot to mention, Maria gives them a special drink she makes herself. At first, it was regular vampire blood, water, and vervain. Since she found me, she's been giving then my blood. Since we have the same blood, the vampire blood mixed with hers well." "You mean they're going to sacrifice Ava?" "That's exactly what I mean. Come on, people. Get a move on!"


	16. Why, Oh Why?

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER (no pun intended). I know there hasn't been a ton of Klayley lately, but I promise I'm building up to that. **

_Time skip – 3 weeks_

I sat on my bed, trying to comprehend everything. "I just don't understand, Klaus; why would they do that to me? What have I done wrong?" "Hayley, I'm sorry, I don't know. I mean, I get my parents' reasoning, but Maria's your cousin." "I know." I heard giggling coming from downstairs, before we heard a voice that sounded very Kol shriek, "WHAT?" "We should go see what's going on." I said, grabbing Klaus' hand and pulling him towards the door. We walked downstairs, but not before he gave me sweet kiss.

We arrived downstairs to find everyone gathered around Katherine and Elijah. "What's going on, guys?" I asked. "We're married!" Katherine and Elijah said happily, in unison. So that's where they went this weekend. My heart pretty much exploded when I heard that. I thought Katherine and Elijah were perfect for each other. I can't say anyone in this house is pleased with the – how shall I phrase this? – night activity noise, but I kind of hope they'll move out, because I'm pretty sure that they're the loudest. I had realized I zoned off until Ava said, "Hayley, don't you wanna see the ring? It's really, really, pretty!" "Oh, yeah, sure." "Are you okay, Hayley?" Elijah asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I just spaced out there." I saw a sign of Klaus I only saw when we were intimate; he was jumping around with Kol and Rebekah, excited that one of them finally did something with their life.

I felt happy that Klaus was right behind me, stroking my very pregnant belly – I was nearly eight months along. I leaned into his touch, grateful that I had someone who can keep me good company… And provide me amazing pleasure. I felt a wave of nausea sweep over me and I swayed, slightly. Klaus felt my movement and, without hesitation, scooped me up and carried me upstairs, bridal style, at vampire super-speed. He called an "Excuse us – Hayley doesn't feel well!" over his shoulder as we were up the stairs.

Klaus set me down on his bed, propping my head, neck, and upper back against the pillows. My head was spinning and Klaus went to his bathroom and got me a glass of water from the water fountain-dispenser thingy. The ceiling fan I turned on with the remote by the nightstand and stripped off my shirt and pants. This probably wasn't the best thing to do, given whose room I'm in, but it's too hot to be wearing clothes. Klaus came out and gave me the water, frowning as he saw my body drenched in sweat. He sat down on the bed next to me and pressed the back on his hand to my forehead. It felt like ice on my head and he looked at me, "Hayley! You're burning up!" I was too tired to raise my head and look at him and too sore to sit up, so I said, "I know. Will you help me?" "Of course, don't worry, love, I'll be right back."

I laid back, thinking about all that's happened to me. I can't believe that Maria, Esther, and Davina all played with my mind, sending me on a wild moose chase. How they tricked me, all of us – through Esther, into believing that they were going to sacrifice someone. Maria teamed up with Jackson to make me believe they were going to sacrifice my baby or my cousin so I'd marry Jackson and become Queen of the pack. We haven't seen Esther or Mikael since then. I let the heat take over my body and my eyes closed. I was awakened by a cool cloth on my forehead and the realization that my bra and panties were being slid off. I opened my eyes to see Klaus tossing my bra and panties into the hamper and him holding one of his white cotton T-shirts. I looked at it, then back up at him and raised my eyebrows. "I would have brought one of your nightgowns, but I figured you'd be too hot." He said in explanation.

"Do you want a bath, first, Little Wolf?" Klaus asked me, clasping my hand in his. I nodded and soon I was in a boiling hot bath. "Why is the water so hot?" I asked. "Because, the hot water will help sweat it out of you." "What out of me?" "We determined that it's just a really high fever." "We?" "I asked Ava to determine it while you were out." "Well, what did you think it was?" "I thought it could have been the after-effects of Maria and Davina's spell wearing out." "But it's not?" "No, I promise." Klaus helped me out of the bath and dried me off with a towel, before helping me into his T-shirt.

I felt myself sway and would've fallen backwards if not that Klaus was holding me right against his body. I saw the panicked look in Klaus' eyes and heard him say, "Don't worry, Hayley… I promise I'll get you through this."


	17. Sickness and Curses

I awoke sometime later to voices around me. At first, I couldn't feel where I was, being too tired to open my heavy eyelids, then I remembered; my fever, Klaus taking care of me, me fainting… I was in Klaus' room! I gathered my strength and raised my eyelids up. My vision was blurry, but I could clearly see Klaus' handsomely concerned face staring down at me. I watched as relief flooded his face when I opened my eyes. "Klaus," I said, wearily. "I'm right here, love." He said, softly, getting a firmer grip on my hand, which rested on my belly, interlocked with his.

"What happened?" I asked. "You fainted." Kol said, bluntly, from the other side of the room, next to Rebekah; holding Ben on his hip. "Gee, thanks, Cap." I said. "Cap?" Ava asked, "What's a Cap?" "Short for Captain Obvious." I elaborated, as everyone laughed. "I am so glad you're feeling better, Hayley. We were all worried about you." Rebekah said. "Yes, you must be starving." Elijah said from the corner, taking a quick break before he resumed making-out with Katherine. "I am… How long have I been out?" "Not long, but you must be hungry." Klaus said, handing me a mug. I lifted it to my lips and immediately I knew what it was. "Your blood?" I asked Klaus, questioningly. "I thought it'd be better than water." Klaus replied, cheekily. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"So, what's the plan; are we making allies or enemies out of Mikael and Esther?" I asked. "Enemies." Klaus, Rebekah, Marcel, and Kol said in unison. At the same time, Ben asked, "What's an ally?" Ava whispered something in his ear, which I could've heard, but wasn't paying enough attention. I glanced at Elijah and Katherine, who were no longer in the room, but I could hear them in Elijah's room, across the hallway. My mind was reeling with ideas on how we would get rid of them. Everyone started talking at once and I felt my head swim as my eyes closed of their own accord. Klaus, who'd kept his eyes on me the whole time, felt as I released my grip on his hand. I felt our daughter kick with a surge of strength inside me, which made my eyes fly open and Klaus' gaze met mine. We busted into a fit of giggles before I sank back into the bed and drifted to sleep.

When I woke up again, it was dark outside. "What time is it?" I asked, to no one, in particular. I felt an arm drape itself across my belly, resting right where the baby was kicking. It suddenly made me realize that I was roasting. I moved my hand to feel my head and felt my skin boiling. "Argh! Why won't this go away?" I asked, trying to get up, but Klaus sped out from where he was curled up next to me and made me lie back down. "Why won't it go away?" I asked him, feeling warmer by the minute. "I don't know." He confessed. "I think it's a spell." "But Ava said-" "Ava's nine, Klaus, she wouldn't have the power to sense a spell if it wasn't one she could do with her magic." "What are you saying, Little Wolf?" "Klaus… As much as I hate to say this, I think we need Esther."

"Did someone call for me?" A voice asked from the hall. I quickly turned my head and Klaus held my hand tighter, wrapping the other one around my very pregnant stomach. "Esther. What a surprise." I said, bitterly. "Why are you here?" Klaus asked her. "You know why I'm here. Hayley, that's why." "How come no one else is up? They all – except Ava, Ben, and Canaan – have vampire hearing." "The children are fast asleep; however, the vampires are being kept asleep with a simple spell." "What is wrong with Hayley, _Mother_?" Klaus asked, disgustedly pronouncing 'Mother.' "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Niklaus. It is just a simple spell." "Obviously not that simple; not if Ava couldn't-t detect it." "Ava. Why, she couldn't detect magic if it hit her in the face. I tried getting her to use her magic – mentor her, but she is so inexperienced, she obviously hasn't been exposed to much magic." "Esther, please, will you just end the spell?" I begged her. "Not quite yet." "Why not? I am literally boiling, here." "I'm going to make you a deal." Klaus looked down at me and kissed me, passionately, not caring his mother was right there. "What kind of deal, Mother?" "All your enemies will dissipate and we can all live as a family, like we once were." "What do we have to do?" I asked, suspiciously. "Give up your daughter."

"WHAT?" "I made a deal with my dear sister, Dahlia. The first of every bloodline becomes hers to join her coven. She will come for her, so you may as well give up your baby when she's born so you don't get too attached." "Too attached? Are you kidding me, lady? I am growing her inside of me! She's mine and Klaus' flesh and blood! What the hell do you mean by GET too attached?" I yelled at her. I slumped back on the bed, feeling my head get heavy again. It was then, Klaus took over. "This is why we will never be a real family! You are giving away your children – and your grandchildren. We will never give our baby up – we will fight to the death for her. I know I will. And so will Hayley." "If you care so much about Hayley, why don't you just promise me your daughter, and I'll cure her." Esther said. I wanted so badly to protest, knowing Esther could potentially sway Klaus the wrong way. But I couldn't move, it felt like my head was on fire. My head. It was then I realized the magic of the spell. Every part of me was burning up – except my belly where my baby lay. It dawned on me that Esther was raising my temperature enough to hurt me, but she wanted my daughter alive. I didn't realize both of my hands were protecting my belly until Klaus placed his over them.

"I cannot, Mother." "You want your precious Hayley to suffer? My, Niklaus, I always thought you were one to keep women happy until you kill them." Esther said. I felt Klaus tense up and he was sitting, protectively, in between me and the all-powerful source of pure evil… In other words, his mother. Klaus started, unsure of his decision, "I won't." I managed to open my eyes, but felt them close immediately. I felt his eyes on me, scanning me for any signs that he's done the wrong thing. I tried to give a sign, telling him I was fine, but I was just too exhausted.


	18. I'll Be By Your Side

I was in a semi-conscious dream state, but I was still aware of everything around me. Klaus hadn't left my side, not even for a second. I knew that; the heat never left my side and he was constantly reading or touching my belly, and talking to me and the baby. "Hayley, love, I am so sorry for all that my mother's done to you." He told me, rubbing his fingers in small, soothing patterns on my stomach. I sighed at his touch, and he moved a strand of hair off my forehead. I tried to thank him, but my lips wouldn't move enough to form the words. I'm pretty sure he saw me trying and said, "Stop struggling, Hayley. It will only make things worse." I couldn't respond, but he knows I heard him. "Love, will you let me show you something?" I managed a "Yes" out of my mouth, before breathing in deeply and Klaus put the glass of cool ice water to my lips. I smiled as the cold water ran down my parched throat. Once I had finished my gulp, I waited for Klaus' touch on my forehead. I felt his hands press down, lightly, on my temples and images started to appear.

_I looked at Hayley, not listening to anything she was saying. All I could think about was the way her eyes sparkled even though they seemed to have a saddened matter. I was snapped out of my trance when Hayley, my Little Wolf, said something about being pregnant. I turned my ears to her belly, very aware of a heartbeat. "What are you saying?" I asked. "Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child." Elijah said. I glanced at her, my eyes bore into hers, and I swear she could feel the connection. I wanted desperately to walk over to her and wrap her in my arms, so I could smell her sweet scent of earth and berries. I wanted to pull her to me and tell her it'll be all alright and to kiss her soft lips. I wanted to gather her up in my arms and take her away from the witches. I wanted to touch her belly and lay beside her in bed at night. I wanted to take away all the pain the witches had caused. But, I didn't. I played their game and stormed away in rage. "Niklaus! Listen!" Elijah called to me. I turned around and saw Hayley with fear covering her face. I let my eyes continue to travel from her face to her lower abdomen, discretely checking out her features, while listening to our baby's heartbeat. It broke my heart to see her this way, but it had to be done. I hope I was getting the signal through her eyes that I wouldn't hurt her. I wouldn't let her be hurt, no matter what. I didn't look at her face; just made eye-contact with the witches as I said, "Kill her and the baby. See if I care." I quickly exited so as not to hear her cries._

As I watched the memory of that night, faded away. I couldn't believe that Klaus actually thought that. It seemed to give me the energy that I opened my eyes and looked straight at him. "That's what really happened? I thought you thought that I was some stupid wolf girl that you knocked up. I cried, not because I thought there was a chance for us, but because I wanted you to love your baby." I took a deep, shaky breath and said, "I didn't know that you could love anyone, but I was wrong, Klaus. I was so, so, wrong." "Yes, Little Wolf, I love you more than anything I have ever known, besides, maybe our daughter." "I love you, Klaus. I didn't know I had any family. And, I'm not talking about my pack. You, Klaus, you, gave me my greatest happiness. The thing I've been searching for my whole life: a family." "Hayley, this may not be the greatest time, with my Mother on the loose and all, but it feels right." He propped me up on the pillows higher, so I could see him. He got down on one knee and said, "Hayley Marshall, I haven't known you for long, and I don't have a ring, but, Little Wolf, I know I've never loved like I've loved you and, with our baby, I feel it would be great if she knew her parents were together. So, Hayley Marshall, will you marry me?" I looked at him, in shock, happily, as tears fell from my eyes. "Yes. Yes. A million times yes!" He leaned over and hugged me, kissing my lips, sweetly. He crawled over my body and laid down on his side, pulling my body against his, falling into that comfy position, where his hands rested on my belly. For the first time in a while, I felt the pain start to cease.

…

I woke around 1 AM to a terrible pain in my head and a heat over my entire body. Ah well, Esther was at it again, I suppose. It seemed like she was closer, though. "I know what you're thinking, Hayley, and yes; I'll get your baby, dear. Just when you let your guard down." I shuddered and Klaus awoke, feeling my movement. "Hayley, love, what is the problem? Oh, you're burning up, again!" "She's back, and speaking to me in my head. Klaus, she's gonna kill me! ... Water…" I gasped out before my eyes closed and my throat dried out. "I love you, Little Wolf." He whispered, cradling my head, pouring the water down my throat.

I smiled as I drank the water eagerly, feeling our baby kick against Klaus, who was pressed up against me. I was elated that Klaus proposed to me and our baby seemed to be happy to know her parents were together, as well. Ever since I said yes, she's been kicking me non-stop. I frowned as I recalled Esther and her threat to me. Klaus sensed this and he held me wrapped in his arms. He felt my belly, placing his hand right where we could feel the baby's head. I moaned softly into his mouth when he caressed my belly in soft, gentle moments as his lips connected with mine in a passionate lip-lock.


	19. A New Plan

I fluttered my eyes open and I immediately noticed his presence pressed up against me. I rolled over so I was facing him and kissed him to wake him up. His eyes opened and I pulled back from the kiss, smiling flirtatiously at him. "Good morning, Mr. Mikaelson." I said, raising an eyebrow, suggestively. "Good morning, soon-to-be Mrs. Mikaelson." He said, reaching under his shirt I was wearing. He pulled me over to him and I climbed onto his lap. He looked up at me and said, "You are so beautiful." I looked down at him and kissed him, pulled back and whispered, looking deep into his icy blue eyes, "I love you." "I love you, too, Little Wolf." He kissed me, passionately. I moved my fingers across the stubble on his jaw, before they moved upward to grip his curly blonde locks.

"Nik!" Rebekah's voice came from the hallway. He sat up with me on his lap as the door opened. Rebekah stood there, with Kol next to her. I smiled at them when they said, "Good morning, Hayley," in unison. "What is this about?" Klaus asked, kissing me again. "Mother's back. She's allied with Father and Finn. Their plans are to join forces with Dahlia in order to take your baby from you and Hayley." "How do you know this?" Klaus asked them. "I spoke with Davina." "Kol, how in the world did you manage to get that kind of secret out of her?" I asked him. "Well, Hayley, not that it's anybody's business, but we have a thing." "A thing?" "A thing. Now, any more questions?" "Yes, actually. Could you get Davina to break the spell our dearest mother inflicted upon my lovely Hayley?"

"I am sure she would not mind, especially if we got the help of one known by the name of Freya." Rebekah said, smiling. She and Kol came over and sat on the edge of the bed. I felt another wave of heat pass through me and Klaus gently detangled our limbs, laying me out on the bed, under the covers. "Who's Freya?" I asked. Kol leaned forward as he elaborated, "She is our eldest sister. The one Mother gave up to Dahlia. She is a very powerful witch and would love her chance at freedom." I looked at them, speechless for a moment. "Why did no one mention this sooner?" "Because we were not sure how to find her. We know now, though." "Why do you think Freya is a good person to have on our team? For all we know, she could very well be loyal to Dahlia." Klaus said. Rebekah spoke up, calmly, "She is a witch with power that could challenge Dahlia. If she joins with Davina, it will become a strong bond which most cannot withstand." "Also, she is the only one who can control Mikael." Kol piped up. "That could be useful." I said, thinking it over.

"Yes, it could be. I think we should give her a chance. Proves she wants to make our family whole, again." Rebekah said. I smiled, not really paying attention to the conversation anymore, just stroking my belly, gently, where I knew my baby was resting. I realized they were all looking at me and snapped my head up. "What, sorry, what'd I miss?" I asked, drawing circles on my stomach. "We were asking for your input on whether or not we should try to convince Freya to become an ally to us." "An ally? She is not an ally, she is your sister. Do you think of all of us as allies?" I asked Klaus, who responded shocked. "No, I do not, but I have only recently found out about Freya, it could be very possible that they are messing with us." "True, but I think you should give her some credit. She seems like she would want revenge in Esther and Dahlia, for all they put her through." I said, feeling somewhat sorry for this girl. It's not her fault her mother is a psychopath who gives up her children.

"Hayley's right, Nik. What would Freya gain by standing with Esther and Dahlia?" Rebekah asked. "I don't know. But, if she loves Mikael, as much as the stories say, she may side with him." "Klaus think for a moment; Mikael is practically at her beck-and-call. If we get Freya to side with us, we can get Mikael, as well. And, maybe Finn." I said, trying to sway him in the direction we were all thinking.

"I suppose you're right, but what do we do to get Freya on our side?" "It shouldn't be too hard; we are, after all, her siblings." Kol said. "Yeah, but she's been with Dahlia for a thousand years." I pointed out. "So, what do we do?" "We need a team. A battle plan. And, most importantly, breakfast." Kol said, licking his lips, thinking of either Davina or breakfast. I rolled my eyes, Rebekah scoffed, and Klaus just growled. "Okay, let's have breakfast, then we start on our plan."

…

We were all sitting in Klaus' room. I had wanted to put on regular clothes, but Klaus kept me in my pajamas. Klaus, Ava, and I were sitting on his bed; Katherine and Elijah sat with Ben at Klaus' desk; Rebekah, Marcel, and Davina were sitting crisscross on the floor; and Kol was pacing around the room. "So, here's what has to happen," Davina said, "I always have a plan A, B, and C –" "And D, just in case you need it." Kol piped up, cutting her off. "Yes. So, first we need a plan."

We started chatting and discussing how we could get Freya and Mikael on our side. It went pretty smoothly, except for Davina yelling at Kol for writing useless suggestions and writing her opinions on them out on her paper.

…

_Plan A: Get Freya on our side__ *Really, Kol! What do you think the point of this is!_

_Plan B: Lure Freya in with her favorite family memories_

_Plan C: Pretend to have Hayley kill Niklaus with Mikael watching, so he'll be loyal to us_

_Plan D: Kill Esther and Dahlia__ *Where do you think we're going with this! Kol, you are terrible at brainstorming!_

_New Plan A: Have Hayley, Rebekah, and Elijah try to be the voice of reason with Freya_

_New Plan D: Wait for Freya to come to us_

_…_

I laid back in Klaus' arms that night, feeling satisfied that, for the first time in a while, Esther wasn't tormenting me. "Thank you for being with me." I told him, sincerely. "You know I have no problems with keeping you comfortable." "Thanks, Klaus, I really do appreciate it." He smiled and kissed me and I lost myself in a whirlwind of passion. "I love you." He told me, and it made my insides melt. "I love you, too, Klaus." I said, listening to the breeze blowing outside.


	20. Meeting the Enemy

Today was the day we would try to get Freya to join our side. I smiled as I took another sip of water before heading out. "Where are you going, Little Wolf?" Klaus asked before I could even make it to the door. "I'm meeting Elijah and Rebekah to try to reason with Freya; to get her on our side." "Well, fine, love, but I will personally escort you there." "Klaus, there's really no reason to-" "Nonsense, love, if you wish to be a part of this silly plan, whilst carrying our child, then you must suffer the consequences and allow me to accompany you. Do you have a problem with that?" "Not at all, Mr. Mikaelson, but, if you must, I will continue to bother you." "Why, oh, why?" Klaus asked, with mock sarcasm. This earned him a slap on his arm. "Hey!" He said, looking at me. "What?" I asked, feigning innocence as I struggled not to laugh. "Oh, never mind!" "That's what I thought." "Do you want to get there or not?" "Yes, why else would I be doing this?" "Maybe to spend time with your favorite Hybrid?" "You're the only other Hybrid, Klaus." I told him pursing my lips and raising my eyebrows to show him I was not falling for his act, even if he was looking at me with the puppy dog eyes, causing both of us to burst out laughing.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" He asked me, cockily. "Maybe once or twice." I replied, teasing him, and looking up at him. I made sure to show him that my eyes expressed my adoration for the magnificent Hybrid King. "But, you know, I never get tired of hearing it." I said, aware that I was leaning into him. "I love you, Hayley." He told me in a whisper, wrapping his hands around my waist, stopping us from continuing to walk on the streets. "I love you too, Klaus, so much." I told him, before I gave in and let our lips connect in a way that sent off fireworks for both of us. It's moments like these when I realize he's never been this way with anyone before – sure, he's kissed and slept with probably over thousands of women, but he didn't propose to them, or love them like he loved me. I hope. He sensed my nervousness and whispered, reassuring me, in my ear, before he deepened the kiss. We only broke apart when a loud clap came from the streets. When we stopped kissing, but in no way did Klaus allow me to slip from his grip, we turned to face a very angry werewolf I thought we had disposed of.

"Jackson." I hissed at him, "What do you want?" "It's me here for revenge." Maria's voice rang out. I couldn't take it anymore, I tried to attack them, but, luckily, Klaus held me back. "What are you doing here?" Klaus growled at them. "We are only here to give a message to the wolf who was ignorant enough to get herself knocked up." I felt the tears sting my eyes and Klaus looked at me and said soothingly, "You are not ignorant. Little Wolf, it was just as much my fault as it was yours. I didn't know, though I probably should have guessed. Don't listen to them, love, they're not worth it." "Then what is, Klaus? Why is any of this worth it?" "Hey, hey, don't think that way. Remember who you're doing this for. For me, for you… for our daughter." He said, placing his hand on my belly and proceeded to move it in soothing motions, for both me and the baby.

"If you guys are done with your little lover's huddle, can we please get to the message?" I snapped my head over in Maria's direction, my body not leaving Klaus' for a second. I just let the tears fall from my eyes at her words and kept my head buried in Klaus' neck, as he held me tight, against him. "Get on with it, Witch." Klaus told her angrily. I saw Maria visibly jump, and was proud that Klaus was doing that to her, she deserves to pay. Maria began to read a few lines off some paper, "Hayley Marshall, by the order of my sister Dahlia, you are to give up your daughter at her hands, the night of her birth. You could save yourself the trouble and give her to me now, whilst she is still growing and I will bond myself to her, using her power to defeat Dahlia. Now, my dear son Niklaus, I am sure you wish your daughter to be happy, but what of Hayley here? She is precious to you, as is your daughter. I would watch your back; you never know who might go after them… And you have an arranged meeting with Mikael at the plantation tonight."

I just looked at her, trying to take it all in. So was everybody else who was on the streets. It seemed Klaus expected nothing less than this, so he did not look surprised in the least. Marcel and Rebekah, who had been watching the whole time, stepped forward and Rebekah opened her arms, enclosing Klaus and I in a three-way hug, and then Marcel wrapped his arms around us, too. We stood there for a bit before reality sunk in. "Klaus! You have to meet Mikael. And if I know Esther's plans by now, he's already there." "Yes, you're right, love. Come on, we must go!"

We headed to the plantation at top speed and Klaus and I went inside, while Rebekah and Marcel took a moment of silence outside. "Ah, Niklaus, so we meet again, boy. And this fine lady you got to carry your bastard child. Pleased to meet you Miss Marshall." "Actually, _Father_, Hayley and I are engaged." Klaus piped up, much to the surprise of Mikael. He said in a voice that sent chills of fear down my back, "Well then, nice to meet you, Mrs. Mikaelson. We will be spending a lot of quality time together."


End file.
